Can't fight this feeling
by g.fox90
Summary: After four months of avoiding each other, House invites Cuddy to his birthday party and despite Lucas's feelings she goes. Can she continue to fight her feelings towards House? Will this event change them, forever? CHAPTER 18 NOW UP R&R !
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: Ok, so this is my first story. So I would appreciate it if you would tell me whether you think it's good or not. The story revolves on House and Cuddy's relationship with a little Luddy conflict thrown in there. This fanfic follows on after the episode 'Wilson'. Cuddy has found out about the loft and neither Wilson or House have spoken to her. House and Wilson then invite her to his birthday party (which is slightly overlooked in this chapter but I'll refer to it more later) but Lucas is having none of that :D House is OOC as I am neither as clever nor funny to write House's amazing comedy moments but I try. So If you would read, think about it and either message me or review with some constructive criticisms. I would really appreciate it. Also, if I do carry on I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for House's new friends (he is going to have a little group of new friends possibly from the cooking class but not sure yet) Thanks. Gabriel._

* * *

_Chapter one: Rebuilding broken bridges_

Since he'd found out she was dating he stayed away. He never looked at her like he used to and that wasn't what she had planned. She wanted him to want her more not do what he should, House never did what he should. Cuddy blamed Mayfield for that. It had changed him but into the man she'd wanted for such a long time. There was and never would be anyone else. Lisa Cuddy was too stubborn to let go of him. Lucas was never meant to last this long, he was good but not House. Despite all of House's downfalls, he had some great benefits and no one would ever be him.

"Cuddy?"

She was brought out of her daydream by Wilson. It was unusual for him to be talking to her. After the loft incident it was as if a silent agreement had been passed between them. Cuddy had chosen Lucas and Wilson had chosen House. It was simple.

"Dr. Wilson, what can I do for you?"

Wilson's head poked round the door of her office and once she had acknowledged him he walked up to Cuddy's desk. She avoided his eyes but something about him seemed different. Four months of avoidance showed that they weren't friends anymore.

"Dr. Wilson? Is this what we are now?"

Cuddy's head shot up and her professional face was donned, "You made this person, Wilson. You pretended to be my friend and then you went behind my back. That hurt me."

Wilson looked her straight in the eyes, "You know that wasn't about me or you. It was about House. It's always about House."

He sat down and relaxed a little and Cuddy placed her papers down so Wilson continued, "I was worried about him. You were threatening his…newfound mental stability. I needed to show him that this time I was here for him."

Cuddy sighed. Wilson was right, he was protecting his friend and she had, purposely, sought to drive him insane but for her.

"I understand, Wilson but why are you here?"

Wilson smiled, "House, told me the other day that its time to…let go and he was right. I came to apologize."

She stared at him for a second in disbelief that House would say something like that but then Cuddy smiled, "I should be the one apologizing, James. I locked you out and made you my enemy. I was afraid of House."

Cuddy stood up and turned to gaze out of the window, "Before he went to Mayfield I knew him." Her voice wavered, "He couldn't hurt me much before because nothing surprised me. We'd been through everything…together. The good and the bad but…" She turned to face him, "He's not the same. House is…different. I don't really know him anymore."

Wilson smirked, "Well, get to know him then."

She rolled her eyes and sat down but he continued speaking, "It's House's birthday today. We're having a party and we'd like you to come."

Cuddy was in shock, "A party? House hates parties and birthdays!"

Wilson laughed but his face returned to a serious nature, "House has had to grow up a lot. He's met new people; he's starting to realize that people aren't all bad. He asked me to invite you."

Cuddy turned away from Wilson's gaze, "He wants me there?"

There was a silence before a familiar voice rang out in the room but it wasn't Wilson's, "Of course I want you there."

She couldn't turn round. She hadn't seen him in four months, not even a glimpse and there he was. House's voice was like a melody which had her hypnotized. Gossip had rocketed around the hospital that he was different. He looked better, dressed better and he…well was in most of the female fantasies that inhabited the hospital.

"Cuddy, you there?"

_Take a deep breath,_ she told herself, _its only House_. So Cuddy turned round and her breath caught at the sight of him. His hair had grown but he tamed his salt and pepper hair into a kempt style. House's attire had entirely changed, he was wearing a tailored black suit with a buttoned down crisp white shirt, topped off with a pair of Italian leather shoes. Cuddy noticed his stubble was managed but still there to complete his devilishly handsome look.

"Cuddy?"

She snapped out of it, "Sorry. What did you ask?"

Wilson smirked but House shot him a look before answering Cuddy, "Party tonight? Booze, free food and good company. What more could you want?"

House moved over to sit in the other chair next to Wilson. He had a little smirk on his face before turning to Cuddy, "So, what's the verdict?"

Cuddy couldn't resist him, he was charming and a glimpse of the old Gregory House from Michigan. The only problem was if she went Lucas would probably be coming to and she didn't want him to.

"I don't know…There's Rachel and…"

He stopped her from continuing, "Some of my friends are bringing their kids ok? If you can't get a sitter bring her, at least Wilson will have someone to talk to on his wavelength."

House smirked, Wilson and Cuddy laughed, "Ok, well I'll have to run it by Lucas but…" She waited for House to grimace but nothing. He didn't even blink. It seemed that he was there but somewhere else.

"Well, we hope to see you there."

Wilson smiled and left the office leaving the two of them alone but the silence, well to House, wasn't uncomfortable until Cuddy spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted for the last few months."

He shook his head, "We both did things we regret." House sighed, "How long have we been friends?"

Cuddy smiled, "About 23 years, why?"

He stood up and walked around to where she sat. House kneeled down and looked her straight in the eyes, "How many things have we been through? This thing with Mayfield and Lucas was nothing compared to things we've been through. Why did this tear up our friendship?"

Cuddy laughed a little, his closeness after so much time apart was intoxicating, she could see his lips and his blazing eyes. So Cuddy decided to answer honestly, "We were never honest with each other from the start."

House stepped back a little so she stood up to meet him, "What weren't we honest about?"

She raised her eyebrow, "When I said there will never be an us…"

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Their heads turned to the offending noise. It was her assistant and he looked like he was about to explode due to stress, "There's been an emergency, seventeen car pile-up and we are the closest hospital. We need extra doctors in A&E."

Then he ran out. Cuddy began picking up things to rush off but House caught her arm, "I'll help, you sort important things out. I'll get my team to come as well. Ok?"

Cuddy smiled wide, "Thank you House."

He walked towards the door, with less of a limp, and stopped just before he walked out the door, "Come to the loft, six thirty and if your not there I'll come and get you. Understood?"

She smirked; both of them had missed this even if it was a little more relaxed than ever before, they were back in the right places again, "Understood. House?"

His head popped round the door, "Yes mistress?"

Cuddy laughed, "Thank you for doing this. I'm glad we are good again."

House smiled. Cuddy couldn't believe it but he did and her heart beat doubled in pace before he answered, "So am I."

"So, are you going out tonight?"

Cuddy was getting ready. She'd tried not to tell Lucas what happened but she had to. Finally, Cuddy came to the conclusion she would tell him that she wanted to go on her own that it would be better that way.

"Yeah. Err…it's House's birthday. He's having a party Wilson and him invited me."

The fear and disappointment was evident on Lucas's face. He wanted her to say it out loud. Lucas knew she didn't want him to go by the way she'd explained it.

"So you guys are talking again?"

She nodded looking through her wardrobe for an appropriate outfit; "Yeah, Wilson and him came into my office today. We all said sorry to each other and agreed that we were stupid to stop talking to each other. Then they invited me to their party."

Lucas sat on their bed and began to feel a little insecure which came out as anger, "I can't believe your going."

Cuddy span round and looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "After everything he's done to you and you just forgave him in a second! You are better off without him in your life…our life."

Cuddy just walked away from him and shouted back, "I've known House for 23 years it's not as easy as that. He's a big part of my life, so is Wilson and I like it that way."

Lucas grabbed her arm tightly, "You're not going."

She looked back at him in shock but took his hold off her arm and powerfully stated back, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I am going tonight."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Cuddy shook her head, "No, not when you are acting like this. House actually invited you but I don't want you there. I don't want you jeopardizing the friendship that we have."

Lucas laughed harshly, "Friendship? Is that what you're calling it now? You don't speak to him for four months then you get invited to his party and buy him a $300 bottle of whiskey!"

Cuddy was angry now, "You went through my bag!" She laughed in complete outrage, "So, you're investigating me then PI Douglas? Well, I've got news for you. If I see you anywhere near that party tonight we're over do you hear me?"

They stared daringly into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to give in but eventually Lucas walked away to Rachel and Cuddy let out the breath she was holding in. She had no idea he would react like that. Once she'd settled on the perfect outfit and her hair was elegantly done she headed to find her daughter. Cuddy found her with Lucas in the front room. He gazed her up and down then turned his head away before speaking, "You told me that dress was for a special occasions. It cost like $1000, why are you wearing it tonight?"

Cuddy took her daughter, "Because I phoned Wilson earlier and it's a formal occasion. Everyone's dressing up, perfect time to wear my favourite dress."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Be good tonight sweat pea. Mommy will be home soon."

Lucas muttered something so she turned to him, "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, what has gotten in to you? I'm going to a party without you get over it. I'll be back in like two hours."

Lucas raised his voice like she'd never heard before but was careful not to startle Rachel, "Because it's him! It's House that you're dressing up for and buying $300 bottles of bourbon! Tonight your glowing and it's not me you're glowing for!"

Cuddy stood there for a minute before walking to the door. She glanced back at him and said, "When was the last time you took me out? Or we dressed up? I know your work is important to you so I don't say anything. House is important to me. Don't make me choose between you."

With that Cuddy walked out the door. She paused to regain her strength and walked to her car. Cuddy was going to go, she would forget about her obligations and have fun for the first time in months. Her only problem would be keeping her feelings in check. After thinking that Cuddy mentally slapped herself, _I am a strong, independent and intelligent woman. I have a boyfriend and a daughter. I want House only as my friend...don't I._

_End notes: So any good? Review Please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: _

_Wow, guys thanks for the reviews and the tips. I have a few ideas where I'd like to take this story. I wasn't sure whether House was too changed but I think I am controlling him well…doesn't mean to say that we wont be seeing a familiar side to him soon: D_

_And I have decided to make a little amendment for a request, it's not a white tuxedo but it's close enough. Search into google 'Hugh Laurie in a tux' and it's the first one. A friend said I had to base it on that picture. Introducing a new character, and complex love triangle or square if you include Lucas :D _

Chapter two: Who's that girl?

House was in a room full of people yet still, he found himself looking or rather staring at the clock. It was seven. Cuddy was never late so something must have happened to her…_maybe I should go look for her, she might have been in an accident or…_ Then House's eyes darted away from the clock. His front door rang and he sprang up as fast as he possibly could to get it. House took a deep breath, brushed his tux down and opened the door.

All he could do was stare. Cuddy looked breath taking and alone but the latter didn't really matter to him. She was in a stunning just below knee length dress and strapless revealing her amazing figure. Cuddy smiled widely as she saw House taking in her dress. It was a message; the only colours included were black and white, it was the way she wanted to come across tonight. That's why Cuddy wanted it to be just Lisa coming tonight, not Lucas and Lisa.

"Do I get to come in, or are you just going to stare?"

He smirked and opened the door wider to reveal a large number of people but more importantly House's attire. Cuddy ignored everything else; it seemed to be only the two of them and the music.

"A tux? Really, House, I'm starting to thing your not really House at all an imposter."

House laughed and Cuddy revelled in the fact that she had caused it. He looked flawless. House was dressed in a jet black, satin suit complete with a bow tie and pressed white shirt. The door closed behind her and Cuddy felt House's hands on her shoulders. He leant into her ear, "Can I take your coat?"

Cuddy felt involuntary shivers down her spine but replied strongly, "Yes, thanks." She let him take her coat, then handed him the bottle of expensive Bourbon, looking at it reminded her of Lucas, she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Cuddy smiled, "No, just remembering something I wanted to forget about tonight."

He looked a little confused but she just laughed and patted him on the arm, "Don't worry it's your birthday."

House smiled, "Cuddy, I can't accept this. It costs about $300 a bottle! Where did you get it?"

Cuddy replied seductively, "It's a gift, House. Don't ask questions it ruins the sentiment."

Their eyes met in a fierce battle for the first time in a long time. Each of them, blazing electric blue and ice cold, locked on the other. The tension and electricity that left them for the last four months returned. All Cuddy had to do was lean over and...

"CUDDY!"

Someone shouted over the music and seconds later Wilson appeared. He moved over to her and hugged her, "So, glad you could make it! You know who has been staring at the clock for the past hour."

Cuddy laughed but House hit Wilson on the arm, "I was not!"

Wilson nodded his head in sarcasm, "Sure you weren't, and you were just checking out then?"

Wilson smirked before seeing the look of anger rising on his friend's face, "Sorry, Cuddy got to dash."

He ran into the crowd as quickly as he could before House could even blink he was gone. Cuddy smiled. Despite everything that changed, House and Wilson never stayed enemies for long.

"I'm going to kill him one day…anyway. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

House eagerly limped in front of her like an excited puppy. He stopped at a small group of people away from the usual crowd from the hospital plus a few new faces from his building. Cuddy was standing a little behind House when it happened. A group of people opened up for him but one woman in particular welcomed him. The said woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed and Cuddy's legs nearly gave way. House turned back to her and smiled. The truth hit her in the face like ice-cold water. This woman was the reason for that smile, the look and the way he was now. Not her.

"Cuddy, I'd like you to meet Monica." House smirked at the woman in his arms. Monica turned to Cuddy, who was trying to maintain a strong not at all heart-broken look on her face, because she was beautiful. Just as tall as Cuddy but with rich hazel hair and strong Italian features, she was perfection. A tight, little black dress with an open front clung to her seductress figure and revealed her flattering assets. Everything about her was flawless, makeup; hair the only thing Cuddy had at the moment was her job.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy."

Monica laughed, "Greg, has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a name to a face."

_Slight Italian accent and seductive voice…I'll add that to the list of ways you're better than me shall I? _Cuddy thought to herself as she felt the anger and another emotion she was trying to ignore. A serious case of jealousy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm truly sorry but I know nothing of you."

Monica smiled. It was a smile Cuddy herself knew very well, a smile that said more than she was about to say. It was a sign that was meant to make her aware that House was no longer 'available'.

"I am Monica Romano, well… Special Agent Romano to most. I work for the FBI, I am a forensic specialist."

Cuddy cursed internally but smiled a courteous reply. Then House entered back into the conversation but seemed to be avoiding Cuddy's eyes. Suddenly, it all became clear how he had felt with Lucas. House being with another woman felt wrong but it was as if she had a sixth sense that something else was wrong. That little things that House did made her realize that this situation was so backwards.

"So, how did you two meet?"

House opened his mouth but Monica got there first, "I asked him for a consult on a difficult case. Greg worked day and night for me. So, I repaid him by taking him to dinner and we progressed from there. That was three months ago."

Monica looked up at House and caressed his stubble. House leaned in to kiss her briefly but Monica had other ideas. She needed to show her power over him, that House was hers and a passionate kiss was the best way.

* * *

Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from the room and found the bathrooms. It was an en suite but Cuddy didn't care she needed a place to hide from Monica and House but as soon as she had found her peace two people walked into the room outside. It was Wilson and House. Cuddy hid in the cupboard but could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Wilson!"

Wilson walked into the spare room after House, "Look, you have to do this. You can't move on with Monica until you'd told her."

House sat down on the bed, "God, I can't do this. I can't do what she did to me. I saw the same look on her face, Wilson."

"You are not going to give up on this, on Monica. Cuddy is with Lucas, not you. For the last four months you have been doing great. Nolan said this was a good idea too, remember? To move on you have to show Cuddy you can be happy without her."

House put his head in his hands, "But what if…"

"No House!"

House fought back, "She gave me a bottle of $300 Bourbon. That must mean something!"

Wilson stopped House in his tracks knowing what he was going to say, "She had her chance with you. To be fair, Cuddy gave you chances and after Mayfield, you gave her chances."

He sat down on the bed next to his friend, "I wanted us to be friends with Cuddy, so that things can return to the way things are but not everything can because you've changed. You admitted what you want and know you have it. Monica loves you, she tells you that she loves you and Cuddy is a friend. No more."

Wilson waited for his friend's confirmation, "Right?"

"Right."

He smiled, "Now go in there and enjoy your birthday."

House looked up at Wilson, "You go ahead. I just want to clear my head."

"Ok."

Wilson nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving House sat all alone, or so he thought, on the edge of the bed. The way Cuddy and him had been seconds before he'd introduced her to Monica was what he wanted. Cuddy was funny and made him think, which he liked; he had to be on his toes. Monica was beautiful and the right choice. She loved him, wanted to be with him and he liked being with her. Monica was everything he should need…_so, why do I feel like I'm missing something?_ House shook his head. He told himself out loud, "Wilson's right."

He stood up and limped a little heavily over to the bathroom connected to the spare room. As soon as he entered, House moved to the sink and ran the tap. When he felt the cooling water on his hot face it refreshed him a little. House stood up, turned the tap off and looked in the mirror. Then he saw someone else's reflection in the mirror, a tear stained familiar face…

_End note: So, if your still with me what do you think of Monica? And Cuddy over hearing Wilson and House? I was going to include a little music in this chappie but I decided to wait until the birthday presents arrive in the next chapter :D I based Monica on Monica Bellucci by the way. Any who, review?_

_p.s. Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise longer ones next time. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So another chapter, my updating is becoming a little erratic due to some exams and work I've had to do, but it will be better soon. Anyway, this is a very angst filled chapter. I hope you don't guess what's going to happen I have tried to keep the main plot aside from the obvious huddy direction not to predictable. I'm trying to keep the pace, I don't really want to slow so the next few chapters will be moving quickly as we all have to admit…we want huddy after the lack of it in the episodes! But I wont complain David Shore is obviously leading the characters in this way for a reason…I hope. Happy reading :D_

* * *

Chapter three: Mama told me not to come

House didn't need to look up, he felt her presence behind him and the echo of her sobs filled the room. Without looking, House tore off his bow tie and undid his top buttons. Then he simply waited for her to make the first move because he didn't have the energy to keep doing this. Cuddy moved towards him with mascara smudged across her flushed cheeks, "So, was it worth it, did you get your revenge?"

House heard the anger in her voice and opted for silence but Cuddy was only frustrated by this, "Did you invite me here to humiliate me!"

He span round, "NO!"

Cuddy stood right up tall and moved up to him aggressively, "You think you can fool everyone with this 'new look' but a change of clothes and a hair cut can't change you. What you are runs deep," As House stared at the ground Cuddy's tear stained face came closer to his, "Your still the same miserable, selfish jerk underneath. I'm glad I'm not Monica because I couldn't live with a man like you. Lucas is twice the man you'll ever be."

Cuddy decided to leave it at that but just as she was about to leave the room, House laughed manically. So, Cuddy looked back at him and questioned, "What's so funny?"

House smirked, "It's nothing, go home. Go be with the perfect man of yours."

She couldn't resist it, "Tell me, what were you laughing at?"

He turned away from Cuddy so he didn't have to see her face when he said it because it was an honest truth, "We should be have any problems anymore."

Cuddy snapped back, "Why is that?"

"Lucas is the man you're in love with, that's great." House paused to take a breath and Cuddy was about to question him but he continued, "Because you're not the woman I fell in love with anymore."

House sharply turned around and exited the room leaving Cuddy alone as she started. More tears fell as she realized what she'd done; her anger just burnt the bridge between them.

* * *

"Over the past year, House has grown to at least half his actual age." Wilson paused for the eventual laughter that followed and spotted House enter the room then a few minutes later Cuddy. He cocked his head at House but he simply shrugged and beckoned him to carry on, "I've know all of his modes and I have managed to live through them but what amazes me the most about him is his ability to still surprise me. I have been present for a lot of chapters of House's life but now he's moving on. New people are going to be present as well as me and I know it sounds really corny but I wanted my friend to meet the perfect woman for him. So I'd like to hand over to, Monica Adler."

Monica smiled and kissed Wilson on the cheek before moving over to House, giving Cuddy a brief look, "Greg, I know you hate, with a passion, personal displays of affection. So, I'll save that for later…" She waited for the crude humour of her words to fade, "I wanted to give you something that you love more that food, which I've got to say, is a hard thing to find but with a little help I did."

Monica grabbed House's hand and the crowd departed revealing a large grand piano. House's eyes widened and his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, he was speechless "It's beautiful…"

Monica grinned from ear to ear as House approached the piano and began to check it out. His long regal fingers began to stroke the fine piece of art as if it could feel and speak to him. It was a fine Yamaha concert grand piano with a polished ebony and mahogany finish. To House it was breath taking, seductive and as elegant as a Goddess.

"So, are you going to thank me?"

House took his eyes off the piano for seconds to give her a kiss. It was, however, distracted by the brilliance of the gift. House hated gift giving occasions as his father was always to busy moving them around to acknowledge them, so he had grown to despise the day but Monica had really surprised him. She laughed at him so deep in thought and the crowd in the loft began to pressure him into playing something.

"Come on already! Play something!"

His fellows shouted and he smirked a little before catching Cuddy's eye. House quickly turned away and stared at the keys. There was only one piece of music his fingers would let him play. A tune that constantly played in his head never letting him forget…

* * *

Cuddy sat down with a glass of champagne. A sickening feeling set in when House left their discussion. She had royally over reacted and now their friendship was teetering over the edge of oblivion. Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes when people cheered for House to play a song. That's when it happened. Something that made her forget recent events and brought her back to 19th March 1987. The night she last really enjoyed herself. The night that she had fallen in love. Cuddy opened her eyes and stood up to find where the music was coming from. The source of the sweet music did not surprise her.

* * *

The music soothed the pain in his heart that Cuddy caused but Monica was helping to hide. His piece had hints of the romance, the struggle and the eventual Rolling stones undertone 'You can't always get what you want' but it was them. House glanced up whilst he played it, first he saw Monica with a cocktail of pride and love overflowing from her rich hazel eyes but then Cuddy walked into view with nostalgia written across her graceful features. House saw that she remembered the last time he had played this, though he may have added to it, was the over twenty years ago. It reminded them of everything they were and couldn't be. Once, House stopped the people around him clapped and Wilson stole him away to carry on giving him his gifts. Meanwhile, Cuddy approached Monica.

"He wrote that for me you know."

Monica boasted, "He's such a loving man, though he doesn't like to show it."

Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She'd only been around her for a few seconds and her presence was getting underneath her skin, "No he didn't. House played that for me. He wrote it in 1987 when we first met."

Now she was getting somewhere. Monica, like a threatened leader of the pack, turned fully to Cuddy using her extra few centimetres to her advantage, "Why are you here?" She down her nose at Cuddy, "He's told me all about you and your past. Tell me, why a little boy like Lucas? I'm sure he's nothing like Greg, but of course you don't care about him do you. You've only started talking again…you're barely even friends."

Monica was about to turn and walk away, therefore winning the verbal battle that had begun between them but Cuddy was a woman scorned, "You don't even know him. The suits, the shaven and shiny new appearance aren't him. That's your influence. I knew the real House, the passion and the brilliance." Cuddy laughed, "Plus, House is only with you because he couldn't get me."

Cuddy never saw Monica's next move. Her hands swiftly made their way across to a nearby table, grabbing a glass of red wine that was soon making it's way over to Cuddy's white dress. The look on her smug face was soon washed away with the cold pea soup Cuddy threw back at her.

* * *

"HOUSE! Get over here quick!"

Wilson, House and his male fellows were having a quick discussion about the usual male topics women, cars and his new piano but Cameron rushed in beckoning him to follow her. When they arrived at the destination House nearly snapped. Screaming, hitting and possibly biting each other, Cuddy and Monica were scrapping on the floor covered in food they had thrown at each other. Chase, who was nearby, grabbed Cuddy whilst House grabbed Monica preventing them from getting to each other. Wilson was too busy guiding people out of the loft to avoid any more embarrassing moments for all of them. He returned to find House holding Monica, Chase holding Cuddy along with Cameron trying to calm her down, Thirteen and Foreman. House's face was the epitome of anger and shame. Once he had sat Monica down, he turned to see both of them.

"What the _hell _are you two playing at?"

House started to pace in between them, "Did either of you think about what you were doing for a second! Most of your staff were in here Cuddy, watching you cat fight with my girlfriend!"

Cuddy couldn't really think of anything to say because she didn't really think about what she was doing as Monica did throw the first glass, "I don't want to get petty but Monica did start it."

House turned to Monica who was avoiding his gaze, "Mon, is that true?"

"She said you were only with me because she didn't want you."

Cuddy expected for House to turn to her with his piercing eyes but he didn't, House turned around to tightly grip the kitchen counter which was near him. It was bound to happen, the first real socializing he'd done voluntarily in years, would turn into the most embarrassing moment of his life. People would be talking about him, Cuddy and Monica the next day. It would spread like wild fire; he'd be the subject of jokes and torment…

"Greg?"

He heard Monica's pleading and he couldn't face her or Cuddy, "Wilson go get them some clean clothes, then escort them out."

Wilson knew better than to argue and moved out of the room but Cuddy sprang up to question his actions, "House?"

Yet again, House did not turn round, "Cuddy…Monica, I don't want to look at either of you. You've both made me look like an idiot, tonight. I want you out of my sight as soon as possible."

There was a silence but suddenly it was stopped by a knock on the door. Cameron went to open it but House stopped her, "I'll get it."

House opened the door and groaned when he saw who it was, "As if the night couldn't get any better! Lucas, what can I do for you?"

Lucas was visibly shaken and House could smell the booze drifting from him, "I didn't mean it…I just fell asleep for ten minutes…"

The drunken man fell to the floor. House kneeled down and put his hands on his shoulders to straighten him up, "Lucas, what are you talking about?"

He started to cry, "I was only out for thirty minutes!"

"Cuddy!"

House shouted before picking up Lucas from the doorstep throwing him over his shoulder and carried him over to where everybody else was. Cuddy immediately jumped up at the sight of House carrying Lucas, "Oh my God. Lucas! What's happened to him?"

Lucas cried harder and House began to feel an inane sense of dread building in his gut. The words that Lucas had uttered…it made sense now. House ignored Cuddy and dumped him down on the sofa before gently tapping his face to try to get his attention, "Lucas, tell me what happened?"

Lucas was avoiding his eyes because Cuddy was shouting at him. So, House aggressively grabbed Lucas's face so he couldn't look anywhere else but him, "Look at me."

House waited until his eyes settled on him and said with a strong, unsympathetic voice, "Good. Now I need you to calm down. Take deep breathes."

Lucas followed his instructions and began to calm his erratic heartbeat, "Now, after Cuddy left tonight, what did you do?"

Cuddy was confused, "House, why are you asking him that?"

House ignored her keeping his eye contact with Lucas, "Lucas, what did you do?"

Lucas's eyes began to become watery again, "I…w-was mad. I-I-I think I put her upstairs and fell asleep."

House nodded and asked, "When you woke up did you go out?"

Lucas's face scrunched up but he answered, "I-I-I…went t-t-to get some booze…. and w-w-when I came b-b-back…she…s-she was…gone."

He began to sob and break down tearing away from House but also passing out in the process. House slammed his fist into the sofa and stood up. Cuddy was still confused, "House…what was he talking about?"

He ignored her, "Ok, Wilson give them the clothes then get to Cuddy's house check inside. I'll do outside. Cameron, Chase, Thirteen and Foreman, you guys get in your cars and check around Cuddy's block. Right?"

"HOUSE!"

Everyone turned to Cuddy who had screamed at him, "What is going on!"

House was angry but calmed himself down and moved over to her while everyone moved to their orders, "Cuddy, I think the 'she' Lucas is referring to is Rachel. I think we can establish you left her with you 'reliable and nice-guy' boyfriend and she's not with him now. Do you understand?"

Cuddy would have fallen to the floor but House caught her in time getting food, from her earlier cat fight, all over his expensive suit. He didn't care, though he was mad with her, this was big. If Rachel were gone then Cuddy would be destroyed maybe this time beyond the point of return. Rachel was the most important thing to Cuddy and despite everything that had passed between them, good or bad, didn't matter now. Monica, Mayfield, Lucas were obsolete…House held Cuddy in his arms while she wept. He wasn't a God fearing man, he thought religious people were idiots but right now, House prayed to God Rachel was just hiding waiting to be found…

* * *

_A/N: What do you guys think? This whole Rachel thing is going to have a domino effect maybe not in the way you think though :D Anyone notice who House left out in the last bit? A certain girlfriend of his? Don't worry she won't forget about it! I decided to stick with Cuddy's serenade for the piece of music House played because picking a song was too hard and I thought House's appearance has changed because of Monica but his true persona deep down hasn't and he wouldn't sing in front of people. Any who, sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews or messages I'm not ignoring you I promise eventually I will!_

_p.s. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors I have missed, my mac is being stupid :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes: Well, mixed reviews but I stand by my decision for the Cuddy/Monica catfight :D I am male after all…anyway. House is going to become more in character now, him and Cuddy are going to be experiencing some pains here not exactly with each other though. I think four chapters of Monica and Lucas are enough…we need some huddy after waiting so long for an episode and now two weeks! I don't think that's right but any who…here goes._

_ps. sorry for a short chapter I promise once personal life/exams are over I'm all yours for updates and reviews :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: What really matters to me

House sat motionless with Cuddy clinging to him. She was crying into his shirt and had been for at least a few minutes now. He on the other hand was lost in thought. Wilson was now leading the search as House thought it was important he kept Cuddy here just in case what they found was…distressing. Also, House had so many thoughts going on inside his head. These conflicting feelings for the woman in his arms, trying to be a 'normal' person and now Rachel it was all too much. Plus, Monica was just staring at him. Neither of them wanted to say anything. House glanced over at Lucas passed out on his brand new sofa. That was supposed to be the better choice, the man who was the 'father' and not just a 'lover'. Yet he'd betrayed Cuddy far worse that he considered himself to have done. House resented Rachel, not because of Cuddy's need to have children, no or because she'd taken Cuddy away. He hated what she represented from his past. A past as dark as the night, the night that Rachel could be lost in just like himself but in different ways…

"Greg."

Monica managed to whisper but he ignored her. For now, House's attention was on Cuddy. He was able to get Cuddy to her feet and walk her to a spare room. Wilson had left clothes on the bed and House settled her down next to them.

"Cuddy…" He paused, not quite knowing what to say when Cuddy looked up at him. Looking into her eyes was like staring into the abyss so much so that he shuddered before continuing, "Get dressed. Then we can go help look for her."

House moved toward the door ignoring the stabbing pain in his thigh. It was all in his head. The more House thought about his situation and Cuddy's the more his leg hurt. Her voiced, though so quiet and weak he could barely hear it, called out, "Tell me that she's going to be ok. I need to hear it…e-even if it isn't true. Lie to me, House."

House couldn't turn back to look at her. He had no idea whether she was ok, or if she would but this was what people did. People lie, not just to cover up mistakes, but also to give people hope even if the odds were minuscule. House didn't operate like that. No one gave him hope but could he dash hers when he had no idea what was right. He moved over to where Cuddy was slumped on the bed like he had placed her. House sat beside her awkwardly.

"I can't lie to you…" Cuddy turned to him, like he was about to tell her that Rachel was most likely already dead but he kept a stern face, "I also can't tell you that your little spawn isn't alive and well. I know as much as you. All I can do is tell you to not give up on her."

House leaned over and kissed her forehead. He lingered there for a moment. Though she smelt like the buffet food a little, Cuddy still smelt like she had twenty years ago. A smell that reminded him of better things, the night they met and he recognized it as Chanel No.5, classic just like she was. House realized he lingered to long and shot out of the room.

* * *

When he re-entered the room, Monica was stood up staring out of the large windows onto the New Jersey night sky. House silently made his way over behind her when she spoke.

"Why aren't you comforting the princess in distress?"

House leaned against the window so he could see her face, "You don't know Cuddy like I do. Her baby is her life."

Monica sighed angrily, "But it's not your life…why do you care so much?"

He just stared at her in shock for a few moments but recovered, "Are you for real? Just because I'm not the father of her baby I should care if it goes missing."

House limped away in anger whilst talking but Monica followed him, "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"No I don't!" He stopped, "I mean…I don't know what to think."

Monica moved in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, "You need to distance yourself from her…"

House laughed and pulled away from her, "You can't let it go can you. Cuddy is my friend, even when I was…beyond what people would put up with she did. I owe her that."

She grabbed his arm, "I know and I wouldn't try to jeopardise your friendship."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure you wouldn't. You've only met her once and…I don't know what I wanted maybe we wanted the same thing."

Monica touched his cheek with her soft elegant nails, "I'm sorry."

This was his moment. If Cuddy wasn't an idiot she'd leave Lucas and that's what House really wanted. Part of him wanted Cuddy to accept that he'd moved on with Monica but the majority shareholder wanted her to fight for him and to see that she wanted him.

"No, I'm sorry."

Monica must have seen the deep thought on his face and pulled back, "Greg, don't do this."

"I really am sorry. I thought I could but I can't. Its too much today, I need some more time to think."

A silence set in between them. It was uncomfortable tension and Monica ended it by marching into the room where Cuddy was. House quickly followed. Once in the room, Monica walked over to a clean Cuddy, "Congratulations, you've done it."

Cuddy looked from Monica to House, "What's going on?"

House grabbed her by the wrist trying to pull her out of the room, "Nothing Cuddy."

But Monica managed to wriggle free and move right up to Cuddy, "Oh come on! You felt threatened by me! Now you've done it! Me and Greg were fine until you came along!"

House pulled her away, "Monica, Cuddy is worried about her daughter. She doesn't need to hear about our relationship problems."

"No, Greg! She is our relationship problem!"

House's face was twisted with anger and embarrassment, "Get out of her room!"

Monica thrashed against House, "No! If you are going to leave me I want to know the truth! I want to know what changed in one night!"

House snapped and grabbed the tops of her arms preventing her from hitting him anymore or moving, "This is why we can't be something more, Monica. Your jealous and you fly off the handle. I can't deal with that and all of my own problems. Please don't do this."

Tears flew from Monica's eyes when she turned to Cuddy and was about to say something but stopped herself. She turned to House and kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss to make him think about what he wanted and needs. Monica whispered in his ear, "When she lets you down…I'll be waiting."

After Monica had whispered something in House's ear she left and House leaned on the wall slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. Cuddy watched him as he put his head into his hand then the other hand manipulating his thigh. She tried not to think about where Rachel was. They were looking for her and now Cuddy was fresh and calm. Cuddy could be objective now and when she saw House crumpled on the floor a fresh pang of guilt hit her. Fighting with Monica was so out of character but it felt primal like she had to and Cuddy hadn't even thought about the effect it would have on him, "I'm sorry."

House lifted his head, "I'm sorry too. We should start a club."

Cuddy tilted her head, "A club?"

"To never have partners or parties. Or partners at parties."

She laughed but the air was still soaked in tension. House sat up a little more, "Well, this was a birthday to remember."

Cuddy moved over to sit next to him on the floor, "Listen, House I know now isn't the time but I...I'm tired of fighting this…us."

House turned to look into her eyes, "I know but you're right, now isn't the time."

Cuddy took his other hand, not on his leg, and entwined her fingers, "House, there will be a time though." She laughed, "It seems confronting my feelings for you is inevitable."

House smiled but was distracted when his cell phone rang. Immediately, Cuddy's hand tightened its grip on his own. When House found it he saw Wilsons id on the front.

"Wilson?"

There was a pause. Too long for House's liking or Cuddy's before Wilson replied, "We found her."

Apprehension filled House's voice while Cuddy was paralyzed, "How is she?"

Cuddy watched House's reaction and it filled her heart with dread. His face lost all colour and he gripped her hand with equal measure. A few minutes later he put his phone down.

"They found Rachel."

Cuddy jumped up in excitement, she had sworn that something inside her was convinced Rachel wouldn't be found but something wasn't right, "That's great isn't it!" Then it hit her, "What's wrong with her! House…she's ok isn't she?"

House couldn't say it. His head was willing him to be strong but it was hard with the things that he knew, "HOUSE! Tell me!"

Cuddy fell against his chest again banging her fists against him but he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close once again that evening. They rocked slightly before House started to tell her what Wilson had told him.

"They think that Lucas was drunk before he left her. She managed to get downstairs and might have got to the bottles." Cuddy sobbed even harder into his shirt but that wasn't the worst part, "He also left the door open. Rachel got outside. Wilson and the team found her by the front of your house. She was unresponsive. They want me down there as soon as possible."

Cuddy looked up at him behind the new wave of tears that threatened to fall. She grabbed his shirt collars tightly, "Promise me, you'll do everything you can to help her."

House brushed hair out of her eyes and held her face in his hands, "We should see how she is."

"NO!" Cuddy refused to move off him, "Not until you promise me, House."

"Ok." House pulled her face forward "I promise I'll do everything I can for her." House kissed her forehead lightly before getting her up to head to the hospital to evaluate her daughter's fate.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such a long time between updates I have a lot of things on my plate including exams but I'll try to update regularly soon. So, Rachel's fate, I have painted Lucas out to be horrible because I really don't want to write three or four chapters of Cuddy deliberating. He was stupid and will pay the price. Anyway, the Monica saga is done…for now MWHAHA __ Sorry about that, the next chap is in the hospital and it's up to House to figure out how to save her or if he can save her. And as you can see the hints of huddy are bleeding through so the next chapter or two about Rachel are really important. It's time for some huddy! _

_Ps. that last house episode was brilliant with the neighbour! It was classic house at his best! Loved the whole thing but Cuddy was a bit of a b**** to foreman and co. Anywho, sorry for not replying seriously only got time to post it, I promise I will reply soon to both private messages and reviews._

_REVIEW it makes a man very happy!_

_Gabe_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey! Thank you ladies for all your lovely reviews! I'm not going to kill Rachel off. I was just joking about her 'fate', I'm not a monster :P Really sorry it's taken me this long to write this. This was a nightmare to write had to reasearch it a little and sorry for any mistakes wrote it on my iphone my mac is having some weird computer emotional problems :) This chapter sees a more distressed and subtle huddy and some angry Wuddy, as I don't want to take forever with the diagnosis bit. Plus, I don't know if any of this stuff is right on the medical side but it'll make sense. Someone gets sick rather quickly but I didn't want anyone else to get sick, so deal with it __ They are sick is all that matters. Starting off with a real big shock guys so sit down, take a deep breath and prepare for more than one casualty…_

Chapter 5: The Doctor is in

_Four hours into the future- Princeton Plains-borough Teaching Hospital_

_The hospital was under attack. Looking down the buzzing corridors, all she could see was a sea of green gowns and masks. Rooms were cut off, no patients being admitted but that wasn't helping them. There was nothing anybody could do but hope for him now. At least her daughter was going to be ok. It was a gift to know she would be ok. Cuddy walked over to the glass window, her breath caught seeing him in there surrounded by doctors…if only she could have told him when they last spoke that he was her everything. If only she could have one more chance to speak to the man who had saved her daughter, the man that she loved…the man that lay dying in front of her._

Present day.

When House and Cuddy arrived at the hospital Wilson was there to greet them. A deep concern and look of fear was etched permanently into his brow echoing that of Cuddy's and House's.

"Where is she Wilson?"

Her voice was loud and urgent. House placed his hand on her shoulder but it had no effect. Cuddy marched into the hospital and the men quickly, or not so on House's part, followed her, "Cuddy, calm down! I need to tell you what's wrong."

She span round, "I thought you didn't know what was wrong!"

Wilson pulled her into the conference room off the main lobby. He sat her and House down at the seats at the back.

"We think we know what it is. That's why I need to tell you before you see her because…" His voice became uncertain, "We've had to call the CDC."

Cuddy's face fell and her breath caught, "It's infectious?"

Wilson nodded, "We think its Tb."

House's curiosity overwhelmed him, "How did she contract it?"

"We suspect it was an animal she was near when she was outside. It explained why it's a latent type."

He nodded, "How is she?"

Wilson's face perked up a little, "She's doing …ok but it's up to her now."

"Why do you still look concerned?

Cuddy suddenly realized where House was going with this and came out of her fear induced coma to ask, "Wilson are you telling us everything?"

Wilson visibly squirmed in his seat, "A nurse who went in there after we had discovered it was Tb…has presented with the same symptoms. But she had an underlying condition. We had to follow procedure if it is becoming full-blown Tb. It is likely that Rachel now is developing active Tb due to her age."

Cuddy leaned over and forced House into cradling her whilst she cried. It was a lot to take in. Rachel had one of the most deadly infectious diseases and it had spread to another nurse. If anyone else got it….the hospital would have to become a restricted zone.

"As long as we're careful and don't let any more of those idiot nurses inside their rooms we'll all be ok."

House lifted up Cuddy's head which was currently soaking his shirt, "I promised I'd do everything I could for her. At least it was simple and we know what it is. You have to be strong administrator until we know Rachel's in the clear."

She nodded finding strength in his words. House was always so confident and strong. No matter what happened he never broke down, even when he was going to Mayfield. House was strength, her strength.

Wilson showed them up to Rachel's room. Rachel was surrounded by doctors and people generally moving around her. To Cuddy it was as if they were all in slow motion. House and Wilson were talking to her but she couldn't hear it. The patient lying hooked up to the monitors, with tubes and with doctors fussing over was now her daughter. Cuddy wanted to leap into the room and protect her.

"Cuddy, you can't stay here forever."

Wilson placed his hand on her shoulder. Cuddy saw his concern for her and her daughter's well being but her eyes found House standing about a meter away from her. House was intently watching Rachel through the window, his eyes were fixed on her and to those watching it looked as if he wasn't even conscious to anything around him.

"House?"

Cuddy shook him on the shoulder to break him out of this trance he was under, "HOUSE!"

"WHAT!"

They both looked at him with a startled looks on their faces, "Something's wrong. I can feel it…" House's head leaned on the window and his eyes close, "I just don't know what it is."

Literally, seconds later all the people rushed out of Rachel's room and into the opposite one with the nurse inside. Cuddy and Wilson did too. House stayed by Rachel. As soon as they were the other side of the floor Rachel began to seize. For seconds in House's mind were like hours. He had two choices, save Rachel and risk exposure to Tb or whether he let her die to save himself. It wasn't a choice. House rushed into the room and Rachel was flat lining. He grabbed the paddles and charged. House proceeded to do it three times. Finally, Rachel began to cry and cough all over him. It happened unbelievably quickly. House was struggling to see straight. The symptoms of Tb wouldn't come on this quickly. House fell to the floor and tried to reach for the call button but he couldn't. He started coughing violently and his head hurt like nothing he'd ever felt like before. House was struggling to see Before House knew it he was out cold.

"Where's House?"

Cuddy and Wilson made their way back to Rachel's room but there was no sign of their diagnosing friend. Wilson went to look down the corridors but Cuddy looked closer than that. She saw paddles out in Rachel's room.

"Wilson, all the doctors and staff were helping in the nurses room weren't they?"

He nodded and came over to the window to see what she was getting at, "Then why are the paddles out on Rachel's bed?"

Instantly the noticed something underneath the bed, it was a cane. Cuddy reacted quicker than Wilson could even move. She ran to the doctors in the nurse's room who in turn sprinted to Rachel's room. Moments later another bed was rushed in and three people lifted House's limp body onto it.

"Oh god, James!"

Cuddy threw herself into Wilson's arms. He tightly hugged her but something within him knew that if only one of them came out of that room Cuddy would be a broken woman. It only takes jealousy, mistakes and near-death experiences to make you realize what truly matters.

A few minutes later a doctor emerged from Rachel and now House's room. He moved over from the window and leaned on the brick wall. The doctor gestured for them both to sit but neither of them did. The man pulled of his mask and sighed with fatigue and nervousness, "When Nurse Kurt's status deteriorated all doctors moved to the patient who needed us. As you know, she crashed and died," He paused for fear of his voice breaking, "When we were out…Rachel crashed."

Cuddy fell to the seat her mouth open wide and a fresh batch of tears threatening to fall, "Dr. House was the only one around. He went in the room un-gowned and un-masked. If Dr. House hadn't gone inside your daughter would be dead but she's responding to the drugs well. We think she's going to completely recover as it seems that her strain isn't."

Wilson wasn't interested in Rachel, "So, she is going to be fine." He answered harshly, "What about House?"

The doctor gulped, "House contracted Tb because his immune system is weakened. Probably due to his past medical history as he's developed symptoms that Rachel or the late Nurse Kurt didn't have."

"Such as?"

Wilson was getting nervous and Cuddy just wasn't speaking once again that night or now early morning. The doctor continued, "When he was conscious he complained of headaches, he vomited blood, he was very confused and was complaining of blurred vision. Then he had a very serious seizure."

Cuddy stared at the doctor with no emotion in her face but her eyes were like storms full of fear and love for the man that had saved her daughter, "Can he survive this?"

The doctor avoided her eyes but Wilson pressed him as well but with more anger, "Will he survive this!"

He stood up, "I don't know! I really don't know. Our priority is too making sure it doesn't spread. These symptoms could either be an underlying condition or central nervous system TB."

Wilson slammed his fist into the wall and cried, "Great! The only person smart enough to diagnose this is the patient!"

He fell down to the floor in a heap and the doctor placed his mask back on to return to the room. Wilson and Cuddy sat there in silence, neither knowing what they could say that would mean anything anymore without House.

There was nothing anybody could do but hope for him now. At least her daughter was going to be ok. It was a gift to know she would be ok. Cuddy walked over to the glass window, her breath caught seeing him in there surrounded by doctors…if only she could have told him when they last spoke that he was her everything. If only she could have one more chance to speak to the man who had saved her daughter, the man that she loved…the man that lay dying in front of her.

"If he dies…" Wilson started from behind her, "I don't what I'll do."

Cuddy moved over to sit next to him on the floor, "At least Rachel's ok."

Now he was furious, "Seriously! Is that all you can think about! He's dying in their because of you and your stupidity! If you could have just stopped thinking about yourself for one goddamn minute you have seen it!"

Cuddy turned to him, shocked by his admittance and the deep anger and frustration by the events of that day made her want to fight back, "Oh yeah it's all my fault isn't! So, Wilson how could I have prevented this?"

Wilson jumped up and away from Cuddy, "You could have asked what his real reasons were for going to Mayfield. Or his reasons for going to the medical conference and maybe even asked yourself why he backed off so easily!"

He began to walk away but Cuddy jumped up and to run after him, "Why then?"

"Because he wanted to change for you. He left you alone because he thought you were happy with Lucas. That Lucas was something he could never be. He went to Mayfield because he loved you and he wanted to be with you. If you had asked then you would tell him you still love him because everyone on earth knows it! Why when House was willing to be everything you wanted do you choose to hurt him? If he dies...I'm never going to speak, see or want to hear from you again."

Wilson then swiftly walked away to House's office to call his ducklings old and new. If something was wrong with House other than TB, now was definitely the time to test the future doctors of diagnosing.

* * *

A/N: _Sorry about any spelling mistakes it's like one am in london and I need to go to bed but I thought I owe you guys an update on this seen as I have taken such a long time. I think aside from the medical stuff that due to the fact I'm not a doctor though I do major in chemistry I am just making the disease convenient for this story. The argument at the end is more due to frustration rather than real anger with each other but now Cuddy is aware of the facts. Introducing the team more into the next chap to diagnose House and a bit more from our 'good' friend Lucas (yeah right :D) But if anyone has any ideas for this fanfic give me a message or a review. Or just review because they are like candy :D Gabe xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm sure you are all very angry with me for not posting but a lot has been going on at once in my personal/educational life and I had to tear myself away from this for a while but I'm BACK :D This is going to be a more emotional chapter than usual, I decided to make the medical side of it very simple so I wouldn't have to research loads and I can update quicker. I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes I wanted to upload it as soon as possible. THANK YOU for all you lovely reviews and such I love getting the emails telling me about them :D Read and Review**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter six: Killing me softly**_

_March 26__th__ 1987_

_Lisa Cuddy never went to parties like this. She was tasteful and enjoyed being around people she knew well, as it was easier to let herself go and have a great time. Though here she was but there was a greater purpose for her presence in the apartment of Jonathon Harker. Harker was obsolete but happened to be roommates with the most interesting man on campus and to Lisa Cuddy, the whole human existence. Gregory House was a jerk but it didn't stop women throwing themselves at him constantly. Cuddy prided herself on not being that naive, she was confident around him, challenged him daily in class but in secret every time he looked at her she wanted to kiss him. They had only really met a few days ago but it was enough for her to fall head over heels in love with him wanting to have him on her desk whenever she met him. It was an urge which lately had been increasing whenever House was in the room, or came close enough so that their skin just touched ever so slightly sending tingling sensations up her spine…_

"_Well, if it isn't party pants herself. I didn't think I'd see you at this type of place so I can assume you came here for me."_

_The man himself popped up beside her. Gregory House was a sight. He was tall, muscular and dressed to perfection in a tight band tee and tight jeans. Cuddy tried to maintain her untouchable persona because that's what made the tension between them electric._

"_Are you going to offer me a drink or just stand there?"_

_House smirked and moved in front of her, "I see your not denying you're here for me." He placed his hand on the doorframe she was standing in to prevent her from going anywhere, "What if I said I was hoping you'd be here?"_

_Cuddy smirked but played his game and leaned in seductively, "Then it would be much easier to get into my pants."_

_As if returning the ball, House returned the smirk, "Really?"_

_Cuddy laughed placing one hand on his chest, ignoring the heat and the pure elation deep inside of being able to touch him, and leaned in close to his ear but before she could hit back her witty reply House kissed her. He didn't think about what he was doing it just felt right and Cuddy must have agreed as she kissed back with as much if not more fervour than House. She felt like the centre of the universe, like nothing else would ever matter, no man would ever feel like House. He pulled back and their foreheads met, as if they needed the connection._

"_Wow."_

_House smirked but Cuddy remained coy. She took his hand and led him to another room. The door was closed but neither of them was aware. The desire that they had avoided for so long was overflowing. It was a defining moment and they had no idea. Neither would ever be happy without the other. Nothing would break them, death, destruction or insanity. True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest __scars._

___

* * *

_

_Present day_

"Lisa?"

Cuddy didn't want to stop dreaming. In her dream or rather her memory, House was amazing the way he was returning. She didn't realize it at first, maybe if she had been paying attention to him it might have been different. Cuddy might have noticed that he wasn't changing; she did still know him because House was the way he had been twenty years ago. Her choices, though initially Cuddy thought she was doing the right thing, had in turn become potentially the worst decision of her life.

"Lisa it's important wake up."

Reluctantly Cuddy sat up from the bench she had been lying on outside of House's room. A few hours ago Rachel was moved to another room as she was no longer a threat but House's condition had not improved. When Cuddy opened her eyes she was met with Cameron's concerned eyes.

"Allison, what is it?" Panic invaded Cuddy's voice, "Is House ok?"

Cameron held her down with her hands on Cuddy's shoulders, "Lisa, I need you to be calm."

Her voice stuttered. Cuddy shut her eyes and took deep breaths. She was being selfish. House wasn't just, well whatever he was to Cuddy; he was a mentor, a man that Cameron probably still loved and Wilson's best friend. It wasn't just Cuddy praying he lived.

"Ok. I'm calm. Go on Allison."

Cameron breathed in a little heavier than usual and sat next to Cuddy on the bench staring only into House's room not at Cuddy, "TB is the least of House's problems. Something is causing him to deteriorate. We are treating him just like Rachel and tests are showing the Tb is getting better but something else is wrong. He's in a coma, yet he's still seizing and" Tears threatened to form in her eyes. Cameron roughly wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes, "God, I'd love to hear him insult me right now for being a wimp."

Cuddy laughed but it quickly turned into tears, "So would I."

She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop herself from breaking down, "This is all my fault."

Cameron wrapped her arms around Cuddy hugging her affectionately, "Lisa, this not the time to pin the blame on anyone aside from Lucas. He needs you now, more than ever before, to just be there for him."

Cuddy looked at Cameron through blurry eyes, "I really thought that there would be a time for us. He was going to try…I could tell."

"Lisa, he's going to be ok."

Cuddy sat up, brushed her tears away and took a deep breath, "Your right. He's always ok. House is like a God damn cat, he's got nine lives."

Just as they were about to laugh Chase and Foreman ran down the corridor to where they were sat. They had a small glimmer of hope on their faces but it was in reality just a tea light in the dark.

"Dr. Cuddy, Ally we think we know what's wrong with him."

Cuddy immediately snapped, "Get on with it!"

Chase nervously shifted under her gaze, "When House saved Rachel and contracted Tb, he collapsed."

"We know that already, Robert!"

Cameron surprised everyone but Chase continued hastily, "Well, what the doctors didn't think to mention was that he hit his head when he fell. We suspect on Rachel's bed and something that was on the floor at the time. So, after that his symptoms add up. Foreman ran a full neurological exam, it supports our theory and as soon as he's cleared for Tb we run a MRI and a CT."

"What about how quickly he contracted it?"

Foreman inputted, "That can be explained by the compromised immune system due to the vicodin abuse. It makes sense."

The room went silent. Tb was curable; it had drugs and things they could do. Brain injuries could affect the way he thought, his memory, behaviour, emotions but most of all his movement or speech. House wouldn't want to live if he couldn't do his job, each of them knew that too well.

* * *

Lucas entered her office to find it empty. He wasn't surprised he couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now. All he knew was that Cuddy wasn't at home; nobody was in House and Wilson's apartment so they must be here. Lucas didn't know the hospital half as well as he should so he checked all the places he knew; House's office and Wilson's office. Then he aimlessly wandered the corridors, nurses stared at him and talked behind his back. No one would tell him where anyone was. Just when Lucas was about to give up he slammed into Wilson whilst walking round a corner, "Dr. Wilson? Do you know where Cuddy is?"

Lucas watched the emotions in his face and before he could even blink Lucas felt a fist to his face. It knocked him back at least a foot and Wilson stood there completely shocked at his own actions yet strangely satisfied.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Wilson stood over him, "You don't even know what you've done! You've probably killed my best friend!"

Lucas stood back stunned at Wilson's accusations, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cuddy rounded the corner and saw the scene. Lucas was on the floor and blood flowing from his nose, "Wilson?"

Lucas's head snapped down, "Lise?"

Cuddy ignored him and moved over to Wilson checking his bruising knuckles. Lucas was confused and waited for her to show concern for him but none came. Cuddy made sure that Wilson was ok before turning to Lucas.

"What is it, Lucas?"

Lucas stood up and moved a little closer to her, "Lise? What's the matter? And what is he talking about?"

Cuddy's anger was building to the point where she couldn't control it anymore. Stood in front of her was the biggest mistake of his life, the man who harmed her daughter and the only man she'd truly ever loved.

"I was a fool to think I ever loved you. You are just an immature little boy! I trusted you with my daughter and you could have killed her!"

Lucas tried to soothe her by placing a hand on her shoulder but she pulled back, "Lise, I'm really sorry! I was angry and…drunk. I wasn't thinking straight!"

Cuddy slapped him. It was a powerful and strong collision with his cheek. Like Wilson, Cuddy felt a little satisfaction in hitting him and giving him just a twentieth of the pain everyone was feeling.

"If you were angry with me, you take it out with me. If House hadn't of been here, Rachel would be dead."

Tears filled up her eyes but didn't fall. Cuddy was projecting a strong image as if she didn't Lucas would manipulate her into forgiving him but that couldn't happen. Wilson stood protectively behind her giving her new confidence. Lucas was getting angrier as House's name was mentioned.

"This isn't about Rachel, this is about House! You are mad at me for ruining your perfect evening with House! House is a jerk; he's selfish, manipulative and egotistical bastard!"

Cuddy's hand found it's way back to Lucas's face, "Don't you dare speak about House like that! He's more than you'll ever be."

Lucas saw he wasn't going to win this argument, "Where is the miracle man then? I'd like to speak with him."

Wilson stepped forward allowing Cuddy to calm down a little, "Follow me."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Wilson had stopped outside a private room where doctors in gowns and masks were moving around in side, "You wanted to see House. He's in there."

Lucas moved to the window expecting to see House treating Rachel but the little girl was nowhere to be seen. He was about to turn to Wilson but he saw the patient on the bed. It was House. His head was wrapped up and he was seizing whilst hooked up to numerous machines.

Lucas spoke with a voice Wilson could only just about hear, "What happened I saw him only hours ago?"

Wilson moved over to the bench they were all sat on previously, "Rachel got Tb from some animal when she got outside. They brought her here, someone else got it and the doctors moved from Rachel's room hers. House saw her seizing and didn't have time to gown up. He collapsed and hit his head on the side of Rachel's bed and the floor. He's in a coma."

Lucas slid to the floor. His face was frozen with shock, not only had he hurt Rachel but the man that Cuddy cared for most. Wilson only watched Lucas place his head in his hands. After all the time that had past and all the things that had happened Wilson wanted to hate him. He wanted to be able to shout at him like Cuddy but all he saw in front of him was a man and he pitied him. Lucas made mistakes, some really monumental mistakes that could have taken Rachel's and now might take House's, but Wilson still pitied him. There was also the fact that House once called him a friend and House always had a reason.

"Lucas?"

He lifted his head, "What?"

Wilson moved over to where he was slumped on the floor and sat next to him though keeping a distance between them, "Why are you with Cuddy?"

Lucas cocked his head and didn't say anything so Wilson continued. "You're a clever man, Lucas. You must have known that Cuddy was in love with House when you met her. She still is, why would you put yourself through the heart break of falling in love with some one who has been pining from someone else for twenty years!"

Lucas looked genuinely ashamed for a brief second but shot up, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Wilson got up to and began to walk away, "No, you don't but you might have helped yourself if you had."

* * *

Later on Cuddy was allowed to enter House's room, Foreman explained that he was no longer infectious but still to gown up and mask up. Cuddy entered alone, aside from the few nurses' left in the room. She settled herself in the chair beside him. House was as pale as a ghost with sheen on his forehead due to his fever. Though House had only been sick for a short time, he was beginning to loose weight and his face was thinner and more gaunt than usual. Cuddy subconsciously took his hand just like the other times she had sat at his bedside. At times like this Cuddy struggled to understand the way she acted. If she were sick, House would do anything for her but deny it profusely. That was House; it was his charm and his passion that was like no other man on earth. House was House; she wouldn't want him any other way because Cuddy loved all of him. Then it clicked somewhere in her head. When Cuddy thought of Lucas, even before this whole experience, she thought of his bad points mainly his immaturity, jealousy and inability to be…House. She laughed, sometimes you just can't see what's in front of you until it's too late. Cuddy stroked his face and the stubble that was beginning to get quite long. The bandage that was roughly wrapped his head from where he fell.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

A nurse tapped on her shoulder and Cuddy smiled weakly, "Yes?"

"Your assistant says they are waiting in your office."

"Thank you."

Cuddy kissed House's forehead that was left bare and whispered in his ear, "You better me not die on me House or you'll have a life time of clinic duty waiting for you in hell."

If she hadn't known better, Cuddy would have sworn on her grandmother's grave, that she saw House smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **_** how was it? I thought I'd surprise you all with a lovely long chapter with no House. He's not going to be in it very much next chapter either. Ideas for next instalment are as follows: Wilson and Cuddy come to blows again (but kind of in a good way), the extent of House's illness/injuries are revealed by Foreman/Chase and Lucas finally gets what's coming to him (my personal favourite of the next chapter :D) Please continue to read and review because you guys are awesome :D**_

_Gabe xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the comments on the last chapter. I am going to post a poll on my profile for how much memory you want House to have lost? For example you'll understand by the end of the chapter kind of why it's important, plus whether it should be around Cuddy (giving her a little more payback) or just about the last few weeks maybe not remembering that Monica and him have split? Any who if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to send me them in a message I really do appreciate them it helps me stay on track :D Sorry it's such a short chapter I promise a longer one next time xx_

* * *

Chapter seven: Acusations and Policewomen

_This is the right thing to do. He isn't who you thought he was. The man nearly killed your daughter. He isn't the man you need…he nearly killed the man you love. _Cuddy's mind raced repeating the same words; it was like a ritual the repetition of the words gave her power to do what she had to. Justice for her daughter and House. A deep breathe before the plunge, Cuddy thought as she reached for the handle and pushed her office door open.

"Dr. Cuddy? I'm DCI Cooper and this is my partner DI Bourne."

A large framed man advanced on her, he was dressed in a smart suit and presented her with his badge for confirmation of who he was. Cuddy beckoned him and his partner, a small female, dark brown hair tied up in a bun to the sofa's to sit.

"So, Dr. Cuddy why did you call us here?"

Cuddy regained composure and answered the man, "You're aware of a PI Douglas, right?"

DI Bourne nodded instantly at the recognition of Lucas's name and title, "Yes, Me and Cooper have been trying to track him down for years. Why do you ask, do you have information?"

Cuddy rose and turned away from the walking to her desk. Part of her still loved Lucas, it wasn't voluntary and this felt like betrayal but images of House's present condition the frightening thought that if he woke up…he might never be the same. Cuddy leant on her desk for support.

"Yes. I am…was in a relationship with Lucas."

DCI Cooper offered Cuddy a little help but didn't remove himself from the sofa as he didn't want to pressure her, "Dr. Cuddy, I am aware that this is very hard for you but please we need to know what made you call us."

Bourne added, "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

Cuddy shook her head after turning round to face them lightly sitting on the edge of her desk, "No, not me."

"Then who?"

Cooper asked his patience wavering as proof of Douglas's dangerous personality was close at hand. The Dean struggled again to put what had occurred in to words, "Lucas…was a jealous man. I've known another man for twenty years, we'd had a very…unusual past but he invited me to a party."

Bourne intercepted, "And Lucas wasn't happy about it?"

She nodded, "We fought I left him at home with my daughter. It was something I did often…he'd never acted like this before. I assumed he was just angry…" Tears threatened to form in Cuddy's eyes as she recollected the event, "But he hurt her, she's only a baby. Lucas was drunk and she got out, nearly died from an infection."

Cooper groaned, "I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy but we can't charge him on just that."

The Dean found some strength in his submissiveness and stood up proudly, "DI Cooper I have lived with the man for the last two months and known him longer. I was present in his life when he was on cases etc. Lucas told me things about the cases because he trusted me. If you can promise me that he'll be put in prison and never be able to hurt the people I love…then I'll co-operate."

Cooper agreed and Cuddy told him everything she knew. Lucas had told her about his fraud, hired assaulting and his men inside the police helping cover his exploits. It was condemning evidence if they chased up the leads. Cooper smiled at Cuddy and thanked her before leaving the office. However, Bourne stayed and watched Cuddy as she continued about her business.

"It's not just about your daughter, he did something else to you…to make you hate him this much."

Cuddy shook her head, "I don't hate him…"

Bourne smirked, "But you never loved him. Not really…there's someone else."

The Dean looked up and saw the woman look back intently. Now Cuddy thought about it something about her was very familiar. Dark hair, blue eyes and investigative personality…

"Dr. Cuddy?"

She snapped out of her dreams, "Yes, sorry. You just remind me of someone I know."

Bourne moved close to her and perched on the desk, "Really, who?"

The detective watched Cuddy's eyes fill with emotion, "A man…that I've known for a long time. Do you have any family or siblings?"

Bourne looked down and away from Cuddy, "I had a brother once. I was too young to really remember him but then I was taken into foster care." Bourne looked up and laughed, "God, look at me unloading on my problems onto you! I'm such a woos, but you haven't answered my questions."

Cuddy laughed, "Yes I learned from House, the art of deflection."

The inner detective awoke inside of Bourne, "House, hmm…my first clue. So, House is obviously a man."

Cuddy smirked and kept quite allowing the great Sherlock to continue, "Ok, so that's a yes." Bourne's blue eyes grew dark, "Where is he then?"

Cuddy brought the detective out of the room. It was odd how they had clicked so quickly maybe it was due to the fact they both needed friends right now but neither would admit it. The Dean stopped outside House's room.

"He's in there."

Cuddy practically pushed her into the room alone. It was a test to see if Bourne had any connection to the man. Maybe it was fate, to loose a House and to gain another. Cuddy was convinced that there was more to Bourne's past than she was letting on and at the moment that was taking her mind off the situation that she was in.

Bourne walked into the room, spotting the patient lying in bed with a large bandage wrapped round the man's head. He was hooked up to machines galore, to help him breath and to monitor things but Bourne was clueless. It wasn't until she came closer that the familiarity of the man set into her thoughts. _No, I'm deluding myself…it's not him._ Bourne took House's hand and observed it. She concluded, piano hands and a scar just like the young man burnt into her memory. Bourne moved to his face and opened his eyes. Blue, like the sky…just like hers. It was more than that. The cynic and sceptic that she was, Bourne couldn't help think that this was fate. Bourne grabbed the chart and looked at his information.

"Gregory House…born 1963. Which would make him," Her rational mind was spinning out of control. It would make him 17 the year she turned up at the police station. 1980, June 23rd the last time she saw her brother, her family…not that she remembered any of it.

"Bourne?"

Cuddy had walked in behind her and was watching her stare at House. She walked across and sat in the chair next to him bed then proceeding, naturally, to take his hand holding it in hers.

"Dr. Cuddy…"

Cuddy interrupted, "It's Lisa."

"Lisa…do you know anything about Mr. House's childhood?"

The Dean laughed at the words 'Mr. House' but one look from Bourne showed her that she was being serious, "No, sorry. He keeps things like that very close to his chest."

Cuddy sensed that there was something she didn't know "Is something wrong?"

Bourne shrugged and sat opposite from Cuddy but stared at House rather than Cuddy. She was certain it was he, the eyes, the scar and he doesn't talk about his past. If only she could talk to him…find out why he sent her away.

"The last time I saw my brother was thirty years ago. He paid someone to take me away from something…I've spent my whole life searching for him."

"So, you think House is your brother?"

Bourne sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, you're a complete stranger I shouldn't be telling you all this. You're a witness I shouldn't even be here."

The detective got up to leave but Cuddy spoke before she left, "I think you're making a mistake, DS Bourne. If I know House, and I do, he doesn't talk about things for a reason. They matter to him too much…they hurt him too much. If you really are his sister I can prove it with a DNA test."

Nothing was said for at least ten minutes. Bourne sat down again and Cuddy stared at House. He didn't move or stir in any way, the machines stilled continued on.

"You really love him don't you?"

Bourne said out of the blue but Cuddy wasn't surprised and decided to end the game, "Yes, I do."

"I never introduced myself properly. I'm Loralie but most people call me Rory."

Cuddy leant over House and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Rory. I don't mean to be forward but what happened when in 1980?"

Rory brushed it off, "It happened a long time ago, I don't really remember what happened."

Cuddy laughed, "Bull, you know what happened. Look I don't want you to get your hopes up and be let down if it isn't him."

Rory smiled to herself and looked up at Cuddy, "I can see why he's keeping you around. I don't remember much I was six, but I can recall him packing me a bag, telling me I had to get away from him. Something like it was too late for him but not for me. Put me in a car and drove for a long time, he dropped me with a woman hugged me then left. I never saw him again."

Cuddy pondered over her memory. Rory was bringing a welcome distraction as Rachel was being looked after well so she felt useless for both House and her. At least, Rory was here now and needed Cuddy's help.

"I'll go get the things I need to do the test."

Rory nodded and as soon as Cuddy had left the room, she pulled her cell phone out. She dialled Coopers number, "Cooper?"

"_Bourne, what is it?"_

"You found Lucas yet?"

"_Interesting question."_

Rory coughed, "Why?"

"_Dr. Cuddy isn't aware anything is wrong?"_

Alarm bells were screaming in her head but she kept calm, "Why what is wrong?"

"_Lucas was quicker than we thought. He's got Rachel Dr. Cuddy's baby, he wants an exchange."_

"What?"

Cooper took his time and Rory was getting angry, "What, Cooper!"

"_Dr. House! He wants a guy names Dr. House to give back Rachel or he'll kill her."_

"He can't have Dr. House!"

"Who can't have House, Rory?"

Cuddy had walked into the room unseen by Rory. The detective told Cooper to send someone to the hospital as possible but Cuddy tore the phone from her ear shouting, "That can't have House?"

"Cuddy?"

"Rory?"

The last voice came from behind them both, it was so quiet they barely even heard it. Suddenly the two fired up women turned around and saw House looking at them through tired eyes, trying to say more but couldn't as he started to seize.

"House!"

* * *

_A/N: So...House's sister? I have a background story all sorted out and I think why the hell shouldn't I change a few little details to make it more excited and take a deep breath...Rachel is in trouble again! ARGH! I'm even frustrated with myself! Any way, Lucas was originally going to be outed in this chapter but I think I'll keep him in a bit longer (probably after I watched first few minutes of 5 to 9 and the last episode) I think Lucas is growing on me...the nice one I mean not the one in this fic. Also now House is awake! Will the new House let her boss swap her brother? Can Cuddy handle anything else? Why did no one mention to Cuddy her daughter was missing? ( Oh believe me Cuddy wont be happy to find out the reason :D) So, tune in next time for another installment of....Can't fight this feeling :D And don't make me beg...reviews because they are AWESOME just like you guys :D_

_Gabe xx_

Ps. don't forget to check out the poll should be on my profile soon :D


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys where are you all! I really appreciate the reviews I got but it's getting less and less :( Anyway for those of you that are still reading I thought a quick and long review for you. I'm dragging the Lucas thing out for longer but it's interesting and believe me I will make it worth it *cough*someone dies*cough* anyway :D moving swiftly on this chapter is mainly about Rory but not too much more of her background next chapter. So get reading and reviewing please because I love you guys XD_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Memories

"NURSE!"

Cuddy rushed around House's bed there was no time for second thoughts or thinking about what Rory had said. Seizing could mean House's brain was bleeding and if he coded he might die.

"Cuddy! What's going on?"

Wilson rushed into the room as he was heading to House's room when he saw nurses running before him. When he entered House's was thrashing around whilst people tried to sedate him. Cuddy took the sedative aggressively and slammed it into House's arm. Once he'd stopped, Cuddy ordered new MRI, CT and PET scans to be done. After removing House for the tests Rory, Wilson and Cuddy collapsed into chairs in the room.

"What did you mean, he can't have House?"

Cuddy ignored Wilson and directed her question at Rory. If House was waking up she wasn't letting him go anywhere not for anything. Rory squirmed in her seat, much like House did, and tried to fob her off but couldn't reveal anything without telling Cuddy that her daughter was in the hands of a psychopathic detective ex-boyfriend.

"Lisa, please just wait until Cooper comes back. I really shouldn't say anymore."

Cuddy was angry, "Screw Cooper! House said your name! He obviously knows you, how can you loose him! Tell me!"

Wilson nearly collapsed in shock, Rory had no idea how to return it and Cuddy stared defiantly for an answer. None of them spoke until another body entered the room.

"Dr. Cuddy…we need to speak." Cooper entered the room brashly, just as House used to do both Wilson and Cuddy thought, though only one of them knew who he was. Cooper spotted Wilson, "In private."

"Any thing you need to say can be said in front of Wilson, he's mine and House's friend."

Wilson and Cuddy caught each other's eyes. It was a moment of understanding and forgiveness mainly on Wilson's part. The past didn't matter anymore because they were where they should be, all of them there for friendship and love.

"Ok, Dr. Cuddy…There's never an easy way to tell someone this but, " The aged detective sighed, "PI Douglas, or Lucas…has your daughter but he's willing to exchange."

Rory looked away from all of the other people in the room and for Cuddy the shock of Lucas having her daughter faded. It was all to clear and Wilson seemed to have figured it out at the same time as was looking at her with terror visible in his eyes.

"He wants House, doesn't he?"

Cooper hesitated but eventually nodded and Rory stood up instantly, "We're not going to let Lucas get either of them, ok?"

There was an eerie silence and Wilson cocked his head whilst catching Cuddy's eye as if to ask _why does she care so much?_ Cuddy couldn't answer because it was all too much.

"How did he get Rachel, do you know?"

Cuddy realized in the silence that she had left Rachel in safe hands, a person she trusted very much a very hard working nurse so why would she neglect Rachel so that Lucas could walk in and take her. Why did no one alert her he there or that Rachel was gone? Wilson could see the anger building up inside her and quickly excused himself from the way of the oncoming storm. Rory followed suit but more because she wanted to talk to Dr. Wilson, the detective ran after him.

"Dr. Wilson, were you good friends with House?"

He smiled and paused as if remembering something he loved fondly, "Yes we were, and I apologize if this sounds rude, but who are you?"

Rory motioned for them to sit on the bench lining one of the corridors, "I am Detective Inspector Loralie Bourne, I think…well I am certain now that Dr. House is…my brother. So I need to know, if he told you anything about his past specifically his childhood."

Wilson leant on the wall allowing his head to fall back and his eyes to close, "This is all too much. I thought he was dead you know…Did Cuddy tell you that he saved her daughter? She would have been dead without him."

Rory mirrored Wilson aside from keeping her eyes on the alert, "No, she didn't."

Another silence set in just like had been littered throughout the past few days when people didn't know what to say or if they did how to say it. Wilson sighed and stated. "House wasn't an open person. He avoided his family like they were the plague…I always thought that it was just harmless because no one really loves having their parents around…"

"But it was something more than that?"

Wilson nodded at her assumption, "Yes. His father died and we had to drug him to get him to the funeral. We were fighting and he tried to open up to me but I didn't want to know. Now I look back at how he reacted and I…feel so guilty."

Rory placed a reassuring hand on Wilsons leg, "I can tell you care about him a lot, Lisa seems to also but it's like I'm missing part of the puzzle. The way you seem to talk about him. It's almost as if you think he's so fragile and is going to break."

Wilson stood up, as sitting down wasn't helping him. He had to keep moving but having Rory here was a reminder of House. Though she was softer around the edges and didn't have the harsh tongue that House did, the curiosity was there. The eagerness to solve the puzzle mixed with a caring and a deep want to understand.

"House is already broken."

Rory cocked her head and furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"He's had an infarction, been shot twice, electrocuted himself, had electrodes in his brain, been an addict, in a psychiatric hospital and overdosed numerous times. I'm probably underplaying it! House has been through a tremendous amount of pain and I think it's the only way he thinks he can live. I think it goes back further than we think…"

Wilson carried on but Rory wasn't listening. Her nightmares that had no faces and no clarity seemed to be reliving themselves in he head. Only this time the faces were shown as if the pieces were coming together in her mind. The memories of when she was a child, the ones that shrinks' all over the state hadn't been able to help her remembering were revealing themselves.

'_John, she's just a child please leave her…she didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!' Rory heard a woman scream. She was beautiful and tall with haunting blue eyes. Her rich darkened blonde hair was held by a tall, shorthaired man and when he released her she collapsed to the ground. Rory felt herself being pulled up to the man's height by her clothes, "You little bitch need to be taught a lesson!"_

_The man growled and terrified Rory into screaming so hard her throat and lungs hurt also in turn screaming in their own way. A loud bang came from behind her, as John was about to raise his fist to hit Rory._

"_Get the FUCK away from my sister!"_

_John dropped her at once and Rory turned to see her saviour. It was a young man, the young man present in her last memory of this place and very familiar to the patient who had said her name, House. He was tall and muscular with blazing blue eyes, wielding a baseball bat in a menacing fashion._

"_What you going to do about it, boy? Are you going to hit me?"_

_John moved aggressively towards House, who was visibly shaking from fear, once he had gotten close enough House smacked John with the bat but he simply caught it. John tore the bat away from House and swung it back then forward making it's collision path with House's arm. A horrifying scream echoed and the sound of bones breaking with sickening 'crack'. John dropped the bat as House fell to the floor curled in a ball. He walked back to Rory._

"_Now for the other little bastard child."_

_Rory looked away from him to spot that House had gotten up and was coming up behind John with the bat. House tapped him on the shoulder and John turned to be hit with the bat to the face, "That was for Rory."_

_House swung as far back as he could and hit him as hard as he could again, "That was for mom."_

_Finally House smacked his arm mirroring the was John had hit him but on both arms, the sound of John hitting the ground came as a great relief to the three people in the room, "That was for me."_

_Rory ran to her brother and jumped into his arms. House held her and tried to sooth her tears, "It's ok, Rory. No one gets through me, I won't let him get you Sherlock."_

"Rory?"

Wilson was kneeled in front of her slightly shaking her, as she hadn't been responsive for a few minutes. Her eyes had closed and her face contorted. Once Rory came out of her dreams she saw the worry on Wilson's face and she's only just met him. It was similar to the way Cuddy and she had behaved, it didn't seem to matter that they didn't know each other. To open up to the other felt right especially seen as they all shared a common factor…House.

"Sorry, I was a bit out of it for a moment then."

Wilson laughed nervously, "Yeah just a bit out of it. Were you remembering something? It looked like you were day dream."

Rory shrugged, "It doesn't matter….I was just….this is a lot to handle."

"Look if you really are House's sister I'm telling you now. I know when he's avoiding talking about something. He does the whole staring off into the distance thing too. Ok? So spill with the details."

Rory stared at him for a while in disbelief that a man that she had only known for a few minutes was so forward with her. It made the detective wonder what House was like, he had so many people around him that cared for him and Rory didn't. It made her feel jealous that he could live a normal life where as she couldn't. Rory had only a few flash backs of what happened when she was a child, something in her mind couldn't move on until she knew. It was a puzzle and Rory was a detective.

"I need to find out what happened to me when I was a kid. If House is my brother which I am fairly certain he is and he dies or can't remember who I am or what happened to me…"

Wilson returned beside her but didn't try to comfort her. He could tell Rory was a strong independent woman and suspected that in her profession showing weakness was unacceptable. There was also the fact that she was most likely a House, whose main characters traits include deflection, inability to communicate emotions and isolation.

"I don't know what House's childhood was like, but I have met his mother and father. There was something odd about them…the way they talked to House it was like there was another person in the room. Something hung over them that no one wanted to acknowledge." Wilson sighed, "I know this must be hard for you. You don't know anyone here and you think you've found brother after God knows how many years. House is a complicated man; I know very little about him and that I know I didn't find out from him. I know I'm just House's friend but…if you need to talk Cuddy or me we'll listen."

Rory looked at him with her head tilted for a moment and then smirked, "This conversation is going into all kinds of awkwardness, no offense."

Wilson smiled at her, "You really are his sister, aren't you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cuddy and Cooper were in a heated discussion. She was furious, firstly Lucas took her baby girl out of the hospital a place she was supposed to be the safest and Cooper wanted to trade House if he was stable enough.

"Listen, I know this is hard to comprehend Dr. Cuddy but we've known Lucas Douglas for a long time. I know what he's capable of and hurting a child isn't past his capabilities. We have to give him what he wants for the time being, to prevent more hurt we want to trade him for Dr. House."

Cuddy stood up from where she was sat and marched over to where the detective was sat, "Do you have children or a wife. Detective?"

Cooper shook his head almost shamefully, "No. I don't."

"Dr. House is my person and Rachel is my daughter. I cannot let either of them get hurt more than they already are. Are you aware that Dr. House is Rory's brother?"

The man stared at her in shock but Cuddy continued and explained her reasoning for mentioning Rory's secrets, "Dr. House isn't just a lonely aging man, I love him and your partner is counting on him to survive. I can't sacrifice him because I know if I let him go again…he won't come back alive."

Cuddy saw Cooper through blurry eyes and tried to struggle through her tears, "There must be another way to help Rachel."

He wanted to tell her there was another way but Cooper knew with a man like Douglas there was not other way. Lucas would get what he wanted or kill both himself and the child. The death of a man was easier for him to deal with but the death of a small innocent girl was too much.

"How did he get her?"

Cuddy brought the detective out of his thoughts, "Lucas acted as if nothing had happened. The nurse who was taking care of your child was unaware of the situation."

* * *

Anger was the first emotion that bled into her veins. The audacity he had, to hurt the people she loved over jealousy of House. Cuddy couldn't help but lash out marching out of the room and headed over to the nurses station on the floor.

"WHO was looking after my daughter?"

Cuddy's voice bellowed out through the corridors, Wilson, Rory and Cooper quickly followed her. Wilson tried to calm her down but Cuddy was far past the point of return.

"I asked you a question!"

An older nurse stepped forward and owned up to the deed, "I was Dr. Cuddy, I-I-I…didn't know! I swear! I didn't know!" The woman broke down into tears and Cuddy was about to scream her lungs out but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a patient being returned.

"I'll talk to you, " She looked at the nurse's badge for her name, "Nurse Baker about your future with this hospital."

With that Cuddy sprinted to the bed, "House?"

He lifted his head and smiled half heartedly at her, "Ketamine…"

Cuddy let her hand automatically drift to his comforting him but mainly glad that he was alive. House was weak but he remembered what had happened up until Lucas had arrived at his apartment. Everything after that was black like it had simply faded away. He was still hazy but tried to tell her that he wanted to try Ketamine again. House gave up to tiredness and eventually Cuddy had to let go of his hand and told the nurses who took him to his room to prepare the ketamine treatment. Cuddy was in high spirits and was willing to try, even Cooper seemed though dreading the eventual climax of the situation happy to see House was well. Everyone followed into his room but Rory.

"Rory, are you ok?"

Cuddy asked and placed a hand on her jacket, "I don't know the results of the test but clearly he recognised you earlier and me then. That's a really good sign."

The detective nodded but uncharacteristic tears began to form in her eyes despite her strong efforts to keep them at bay, "I am about to meet my brother but…Cooper thinks the only way out of this Douglas situation is to send him in." Rory took a deep breath, "I can't loose the only person who knows what happened to me."

Cuddy nodded, "I know."

"How can you know?"

Rory said tiredly but Cuddy could only smile because House was still there and she had to believe that if it did come to giving House to Lucas that he would survive again, "Because I can't loose him either. He's the only man on earth who really knows who I am. I tried living without him and look where it got me."

The two women shared a laugh but Cuddy placed her arm around the young detective, "I learned that I can't fight this feeling anymore."

With that they separated in order to enter the room at their own paces. Cuddy proceeded forward with the strength of House's gravity of which she couldn't and didn't want to escape from. Rory Bourne took a few steps towards the doorframe a few minutes later. As soon as Cuddy saw her, she lightly kissed House's forehead smiling at him but it was a saddening smile then beckoned everyone out of the room leaving House and Rory alone.

House looked up at a woman intently staring at him. _It was real…I wasn't dreaming, _House thought to himself. The woman approached him and sat in the seat previously occupied by Cuddy. When she eventually spoke her voice was soft but it was stained with her fear.

"Do you know who I am?"

House struggled to reach out so she came closer to him. He touched her face and studied it. It was her eyes that he recognized, they were like his own and her little scar above her eyebrow brought back memories he had long since forgotten or suppressed.

"My little Sherlock…"

House stated in disbelief and smiled a little. Rory stared back at him with tears filling up her eyes but for once she didn't care. This moment would only happen once. Rory couldn't help but smile wider than she had ever before.

"You remember…you used to call me that…I used to call you…"

House answered, "Watson because I wanted to be a doctor and you the detective."

Neither could believe it. Rory couldn't take it anymore and she took the initiative and hugged House. Now, normally Rory couldn't stand displays of affection and found them completely weird. She had never felt so strongly about someone to make a hug gratified but now Rory didn't know what else to do. House held her close and hugged her as tightly as he could but he was still weak from days events.

* * *

Outside Cuddy and Wilson peaked into the room. They both, despite Lucas and Rachel being where they were and the eventual admission they would have to make to House breaking his newfound happiness, couldn't help but smile.

"So…" Wilson started, "House has a sister."

They both turned to each other and smiled but when they turned back House and Rory were hugging each other tightly, "Never thought I'd see the day."

Cuddy laughed as Wilson quickly pulled out his phone flipping it onto his camera but Cuddy didn't stop him. It was a rare moment of pure happiness for House and they didn't come often but when they did they meant something. Cuddy could see the relief on House's face holding his lost sister in his arms.

"He's going to kill you if he finds out you took that."

Wilson only laughed and held up the phone to show her the picture, "This my friend is prime ransoms material. I might finally get back some of that money he owes me. Anything you want?"

They both broke into laughter and Cuddy began to cry a little so Wilson opened his arms and welcomed her into a warm friendly hug, "It's going to be ok, Cuddy. You'll see."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry for everything…this is all my fault."

Wilson shook his head, "This was fate, you found out how much you love House and Rachel. House found long lost sister…"

"And you?"

Wilson held her tightly, "I found out how I would do anything for both of you."

* * *

_A/N: SO GUYS? What you thinking? Good or bad? Should I continue or just give up....:D only messing. I'm enjoying this too much to give it up. I'm going to give you a heads up, House will be traded for Rachel and a final confrontation of wits will happen in the next chappie between Lucas and House. There is definitely some siblingly Ruddy XD and major HUDDY!!! and the final Louse blow up (god i love these weird pet names, though louse is a bit gross) PLEASE REVIEW I promise I will update really soon if you..and I mean all of you even you anonymous readers...to spring forth and review!!!_

_Who's looking forward to at least a little Huddy goodness in the next episode? 5 to 9! :D_

_Gabe xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your great reviews and I am just so fueled by them (Plus the fact that our great leader David Shore said ITS going to happen!! Yes Huddy is going to happen...If I swung the other way I would seriously consider...anyway :D hehe Back to the story. This is a big chapter. It's very emotional and the ending is monumental. I have to say that 5 to 9 was great but I still prefer old Cuddy and the I seriously have to speed it forward when Lucas is on. I have a whole week off so expect another epic update really soon. Plus an extra long chapter because all you girls (and if there are any hidden guys out there) are awesome :D Just another thing sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes don't hate me ^.^**_

* * *

Chapter nine: Exchanges of business and regret

'_Our scars have the power to remind us the __past was real.'_

Rory could read faces; it was a talent that had proven useful on more than one occasion. In fact, Rory was an ideal detective and it was almost as if it was the profession she was born to do. Rory could, almost perfectly, recall recent conversations. It made her great at what she did and being a woman of 36 years being at the top of her game was important to her. The way House's friends had spoken about him showed her they cared deeply but Rory knew that there were things about House no one wanted to tell her. It was similar to the way she operated with colleagues and friends; keeping them at arms length kept them and Rory safe. Momentarily, the two people were paralyzed by a hug that for the old House would have been uncomfortable and pointless but he needed it now or at least it seemed that way. House pulled back out of tiredness and half smiled wearily at her. Rory perched herself on his bed, she was of medium height, had blue eyes not so dissimilar to his own but a touch of green made them more distinctive. She was dressed in a pinstriped suit with a stylishly loose purple shirt, though the jacket and her trench coat that went over it had been discarded. On her waist attached to her black leather belt were a gun holster and her badge.

"So, we both got to were we wanted. You're a doctor and I'm a cop."

House smirked, "Yeah I suppose so…"

Silence engulfed them for the first time. Neither of them knew what to say and they both hated small talk. Rory knew what she wanted to know but had no idea how to ask she hardly knew the man. House couldn't bring himself to ask if she remembered because if she did…he didn't want to recall what happened those years ago.

"Are you married?"

Rory shrugged, "I was, divorced after five years of marriage to a chef. I got promoted; I was hardly ever at home. He told me to choose the job or him…I told him he was lousy in bed and he was a third rate cook. I took the dog and left. You?"

House shook his head, "Not a fan of marriage. Never saw the point."

The detective in her kicked in, "Or…the only woman you would marry won't look at you twice. Which doesn't make sense she's completely in love with you."

He scrunched up his face in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Rory laughed, "Oh come on, I know love it blind and all that but…Lisa Cuddy is head over heels in love with you. She was here every minute you were unconscious. That's dedication! I mean the woman could have been with her daughter, then she might not have…"

Rory stopped herself abruptly which caught House's attention, "Might not have what?"

The detective moved of the side of the bed, "It's nothing forget I said anything. Anyway I have more questions to ask you about yourself! I have one of my own soap opera moments, finding my long lost brother. It would have been better if you were my twin but…"

House broke her off with a serious tone to her playful one, "Tell me what you were going to say."

Rory gave in, she didn't know him but she knew herself and she would have never given up until the person holding all the answers gave up, "Ok but you have to promise you wont freak out. I can tell you're the kind of guy that will."

House reluctantly agreed, "Yes, so get giving the details!"

"You're not going to like this but while you were out and Cuddy was with you…Lucas convinced a nurse to give him Rachel. He's holding her in abandoned building somewhere downtown and he's threatening to kill her."

"Unless? There's got to be a demand and if it's Cuddy then she's not doing it! I won't let her."

Rory shook her head, "He doesn't want her."

It dawned on him as soon as Rory said it. Lucas wouldn't want to hurt the woman he loved or the child he looked after and probably loved. He would want the people he loved, Lucas would want to crush the man that was his threat and plus he was a psycho. That's always the clincher.

"It's me isn't it? He wants me."

House pulled his hands to his face and tried to hide his anguish. Lucas wouldn't let him go, he was a man on the edge and an intelligent one. He would be clever about this, he'd already worked on a way where the only solution was to exchange and give Lucas what he wanted.

"House…"

He interrupted through his hands, "It's ok. I'll do it."

Rory sprung back and looked at him quizzically, "You're considering this?"

House revealed his face from behind his hands. Rory saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. The fear not for Rachel but for Cuddy if he didn't go and the heartbreaking sadness in the realization that this might be his time to go.

"This is my chance to end this…once and for all."

* * *

House woke a few hours later as his coughing was getting severe. Cuddy rushed to his aid fetching him water and checking his stats. It was again a reminder for the two of them that though the TB was no longer infectious; his body was still battling for control. House was still sick and would be for the next few months. That's why Cuddy couldn't ask him to confront Lucas for Rachel's sake because House had already done too much.

"I'm fine."

House replied his voice hoarse and weak. The Dean shook her head and collapsed on the seat next to him, "You're not ok, House…" She struggled for words, "I could have lost you. I watched your body seize and nearly…"

Tears formed in her eyes, and though it was extremely out of character, House felt a strong need to comfort her to tell her everything was ok but he couldn't voice his concerns. So, House reached across and placed his hand on hers.

"You can't get rid of me that easily believe me people have tried."

They both laughed but quickly House's joy became pain as his laughter turned into a coughing fit which Cuddy could not ease. At the back of House's mind he knew this could be the last time he talked to her properly. After everything that had happened, everything that could have happed House knew that he owed it to her if he was going to confront Lucas. Once his coughing fit ceased, House got Cuddy to sit down.

"What is it, House?"

"I've never been good at talking about things…"

Cuddy laughed, "You can say that again." But stopped laughing once she saw the look of contemplation on House's face, "Do you know something I don't?"

Internally House shivered at the thought of how Cuddy would react if she knew. Earlier after House had confirmed he wanted to be exchanged for Rachel, Rory phoned Cooper and he told him he would call when they were ready. House wished upon every prophet, God or anything he could think of so that call didn't happen when Cuddy was in the room

"House?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "You're an idiot."

"What?!"

"But not as much as I am." House let his words sink in and Cuddy's face soften before he continued, "When I play events from last year back in my head I realize how big an idiot I was. This is my fault Cuddy, not yours."

Cuddy smiled, "You are an idiot." She laughed at his confession, "But you're my idiot. We've both made mistakes, personally I think mine are more monumental but we're here and we're…" House caught the look on her face when she obviously was thinking about Rachel's safety, "all safe. Thanks to you."

A sad smile crept on to her face as Cuddy caressed his cheek, "Wilson filled me in on some of the basics I couldn't remember but not what happened when he left…between me and you."

"Well…Monica and you split up."

House looked at her hopefully, "And?"

"And we said there would be time, after all this, for us. That we can't fight…this anymore."

Cuddy smiled and House smirked but internally he was beaming. He was playing over what the moment must have been like but said back, "What might be the 'this' you're referring to?"

For the first time in days, maybe even weeks or longer Cuddy smiled and truly was happy House was there. She leant over and moved closer to his head, still bandaged up, but House was a survivor and always would be. When Cuddy moved toward House's paler lips but just that moment when they were just about to touch House turned away as a coughing fit took over him.

Cuddy laughed nervously and sighed as the phone began to ring also. House's eyes darted to the phone but his fit was too strong and he couldn't tell her not to answer it or reach for it himself. Cuddy reached for the phone and answered it but before she could ask who it was the person spoke.

"_Dr. House, this is DCI Cooper. Rory confirmed that you agreed to the exchange and if it's ok we'd like to do it as soon as possible in the interest of Rachel Cuddy. A car will be around in about thirty minutes…. Dr. House?"_

She lost the ability to speak. House pulled himself over to her and took the phone out of her hands, "That's fine DCI Cooper. I'll be ready."

House leaned over, with a groan of pain, and replaced the handset then looked over to Cuddy. He made and effort to reassure her or to explain himself but it was in vain.

"Cuddy…"

"Don't." Cuddy stood up abruptly and moved over to the window, "What could you say that could possibly make this any better?"

"Nothing…. but you have to understand this is my choice."

Cuddy turned to face him with such fury in her eyes it scared House, "Understand your reasons for swapping yourself for Rachel? You can't go five minutes without coughing! How are you supposed to protect yourself against Lucas?"

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you walk out that door Gregory House! As long as you are in my hospital you will obey by my rules!"

House bowed his head in submission weakly, "You're right. I'm too weak…"

He broke into a coughing fit and cried out in pain. Little did Cuddy know that this was his plan, House had cooked it up just in case Cuddy was too find out about the exchange with Rory's help.

"I just wanted it to end. When Rory told me…"

His breath staggered falsely and Cuddy was a fly caught in the web. She advanced on him with open arms holding House with a strength he thought not possible for a woman. House reached underneath his bed sheets and found the object he was looking for. Gently he removed it and Cuddy felt a slight prick on her back. She released House and Cuddy saw the needle in his hands.

"What have you done?"

Cuddy collapsed near him and House mustered the strength to pull her up on the bed beside him. He brushed the hair from her face and pulled up the blanket, "I'm doing this for you."

The weary woman sighed at his voice, "Don't…Greg, please…I…"

With that Cuddy fell under the spell of the tranquilizers and House breathed a sigh of relief when he fell back beside her. He looked at the peaceful expression Cuddy portrayed in sleep. This was what it was like, he thought, Lucas saw that face every night. House never realized how jealous he was until that moment, when it was the first and last time he might see the sleeping beauty beside him. House let out a bitter laugh, he was turning into a romantic something he sworn would never become. House reached over to a bag on the other side of his bed, he had asked Rory to get him something else as well. Adrenaline. It would give him a few hours of false strength to win the final battle with Lucas because that's what it was a battle. He had taken something and hurt Cuddy far more than House ever could have. Now, it was more than personal.

* * *

Cooper came and got House, no words were spoken and House got in the car with out saying anymore. He'd escaped the room, taken the meds in a bag that would keep him through, found his clothes but even with the adrenaline Cuddy's words were right. He would never be able to fight against Lucas, a man of perfect health, and House was only just returning from deaths door. The journey to whatever God forsaken place Lucas was holding Rachel was silent. Once they had reached it, Cooper got out before hand and opened the door for House who had already observed no police or the usual things seen in these situations on television.

"I'm on my own in there aren't I?"

House turned to Cooper who only nodded in agreement. The place Lucas had chosen was a place House had no idea existed in Princeton. It was a barren factory out of the reach of the civilization and the hope of survival he clung to, "Mr. Douglas made demands that no police should be in the area, Rachel will be brought out by myself and I will take you in with me."

"In your expert opinion, DCI Cooper, will he let me go?"

"No. Not unless your dead."

House sighed and bowed his head in defeat. Cooper placed his hand on House's shoulder but shoved it away. House knew he had to savour his strength that inside of him there was a war waging.

"Is there anything you want me to tell anyone before we go in? To Rory, or Dr. Cuddy maybe?"

A bitterness grew inside House, one that if he lived he knew he would regret, an emotion that clouded all thoughts and hope. It was dread and fear combined clouding his judgement, House knew deep down all the things he should have said. Things he should have told Wilson, knowing that his sister might go on never knowing what he did for her and most of all Cuddy would never know because of his 'pride' or rather he preferred his stupidity.

"No." Was what he answered. No and he followed Cooper inside.

"Ah! Dr. House and DCI Cooper! You're just in time, Rachel is sleeping; Cooper take her and leave us. House go stand against the wall. House and Cooper took in their surroundings. It was a dark, grey room but Lucas had set up many security devices including cameras and sensors. He wasn't stupid House would give him that. Cooper proceeded to the place where Rachel was peacefully sleeping. Lucas hadn't harmed her, part of him knew he wouldn't, but it wasn't her safety he was worried about.

"You can go now, Cooper. Give my regards to Lisa for me."

Lucas revealed a gun from where he was stood leaning against a wall where House was stood back to Cooper. The policeman nodded and retreated with Rachel leaving only Lucas and House. House's captor moved behind him forcing him to his knees and his hands behind his back, "I didn't think you would come."

Lucas used plastic rope to bind his wrists, "Well, you know me never miss a banging party."

"Believe me House, I intend to enjoy myself."

Lucas pulled him to his feet and put the gun to the base of his back setting alarms and sensors as they moved to a room at the middle of the building, "So, how is the life of psychopath going for you? Does it have good dental?"

Lucas kicked House in the back of the knee causing him to crash to the floor, "I not in the mood for jokes, House. I want revenge."

House laughed in pain and crawled away from Lucas to the support of a wall sitting himself against it, "I should be the one wanting revenge. You took all I wanted from me…the fact that you lost it all was not my doing. It was your own."

Lucas marched across the room and smacked House with the end of his gun leaving a deep gash across House's cheek, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't invited her that night I would have everything and you would have NOTHING!"

"Actually, I would be asking the woman I believed loved me to marry me."

Lucas recoiled in shock, "What are you talking about?"

House rolled his head back in pain as a severe headache took over him, "I thought I'd let fate decide because I always make the wrong choice. So, if Cuddy agreed I would wait she if she still wanted me but if she didn't I would ask Monica to marry me."

Lucas shouted at House, "You're a lying bastard!" Then proceeded to kick House powerfully in the stomach. House cried out in pain and curled over onto his side on the floor. Lucas knelt down beside him, "When I first met you I knew, I wanted what you had because you didn't even know what you had."

House spat out the blood that was in his mouth, "I know…

* * *

Cuddy woke two hours later with the worst headache in the universe. She opened her eyes and for a peaceful minute couldn't remember the day's events. Cuddy opened her eyes and saw she was* lying on a hospital bed in a private room.

"You've been out for a while."

The Dean turned her head to see Wilson sitting where only hours earlier she had been seated, "Where's House?"

"You don't remember?"

Cuddy tried to recall the events and once she had didn't like it, "WHERE IS HOUSE!!" She pulled herself up to a sitting position but Wilson lightly tapped her shoulder and the Dean fell back on the bed.

"House has gone. He drugged you then Cooper came to pick him up. Rory's there, says they haven't really heard anything but Lucas told the police they couldn't even be in the area. On to better news," Wilson pointed to a new bed that had been brought into the room, "Rachel's ok."

Cuddy closed her eyes in both relief and pure anxiety. The swap had gone down, House was now in Rachel's place and by the sound of Wilson's words, she'd been out for a while.

"I tried to stop him."

Wilson placed a hand on her arm, "At least you were aware of the situation. I wasn't even here and plus, you know House. If you had of stopped him he'd have found another way. This was House's decision."

"Lucas wouldn't have hurt Rachel. I may not know everything about the man but he loved her. I knew that she'd be ok but Lucas despises House. Whenever we had an argument, he'd bring up House try blame it on him."

"Is that why you didn't talk to us?"

Cuddy shrugged as the ability to move effectively was returning to her body, "I was mad, afraid and the slippery slope of avoidance just kept getting steeper. Wilson…what if he doesn't come back? I never told him anything…"

"He'll be back."

"But what if he isn't?"

Wilson laughed, "Cuddy, he doesn't need you to be like this. House needs you to be the kick ass administrator. He needs you to find DCI Cooper and his sister. You need to stop wallowing and thinking about what if. What you need to do is march down there and tell them to get him out."

* * *

"Do you know how hard this for me?"

House laughed bitterly, "Must be r-really…. hard for you."

Lucas sat in front of the battered man and smiled. He had tied House to a pole after a previous incident where the man had tried to free himself. House knew Lucas had him right were he wanted him and there was nothing he could do but use his mouth. Lucas carried on like he hadn't even heard him, "Hurting you will hurt Lisa but it's worth it. For that little look despair and fear on your face. The great Gregory House reduced to shrivelling wreck before me."

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

Lucas laughed whilst moving away to grab something. He revealed his gun from earlier, "Not one of your best House. I think you've lost your touch."

"Do you not watch TV, there is no way out for you. You've h-had your f-fun…"

"Aw, is Greggy worried? Believe me I have a plan. So lets continue with the fun shall we?"

Lucas pulled out the gun, "You like games don't you, House? I'm going to give you ten seconds to choose."

"Choose what?"

A sadistic smirk crept onto Lucas's face, "Where I'm going to shoot you?"

"And if I don't choose?"

Lucas laughed but then aggressively grabbed House's hair pulling him to his own face, "Then I will and believe me there's only one place I really want to shoot you." House saw where Lucas's line of sight was; his right thigh.

* * *

A shot echoed through the temporary police base just a few hundred feet from the abandoned building Gregory House was being held in. The press, who were also there alongside them, were for once silent. Cooper and Rory stared at the building from which the sound came. No one exited the building so they assumed the worse. Rory turned to Cooper, "Can't we go in there! If he's killed him there's no longer a threat to his life."

"Lucas could have just wounded him and even if he has God only knows what traps he could have in there! I will not risk my men."

Cooper turned away but Rory couldn't give up, "Then I'll go in."

He shook his head, "No."

"You can't stop me."

Cooper span round and held her by his shoulders, "You will not go in there. When you are in my command, Detective Bourne, you will listen to me! I don't care if it's your brother in there I'm not risking the lives of my men or you. Bryce, Logan, take Bourne and get us some coffee's…"

"DCI COOPER!"

Both Rory and Cooper stood in shock as Dr. Cuddy and Wilson marched past the press and police to find where they were stood. Cuddy marched over to Cooper and slapped him straight across the face, "How could you let him do that!"

But before Cooper or Rory could even think of a reply voices shouted from behind them. Two people had walked out from the building, one with a gun in his hand and the other stood in front of him but the problem was they were both wearing masks.

"Which one is a Dr. House? Come on people!"

Cooper screamed at the policemen who were searching for an answer but could think of none. Through the camera's both of them appeared to be wearing black clothes, neither was limping the only thing they had to go on was that one of them was carrying the gun to the mans back.

"Take the shot."

Rory looked at Cooper in horror, "WHAT! It could be House and Douglas is messing with us! We can't take the chance!"

Cooper looked intently at the police shooters then to Rory and Cuddy, "Take the shot."

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think and (don't make me beg) REVIEW, seriously reviews are depleting and they make me seriously happy :D plus another episode isn't going to be on til MARCH! I mean I already have to watch it a day after you guys in the USA there just mean! So, I promise if you guys review I will update the most epic chapter of this saga by lets say Wednesday? Far deal?_**

**_Gabe xx_**

**_ ps. If any of you want to give me any comments or helping ideas for what might happen after this little sub plot (aka. operation Lucas) you can either email me at .uk or just message me on here :D _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks for the love guys :D And as I promised here's the next chapter. I know it's not great that DS has said that the Huddy is because of a decline in ratings but as long as the writing is good I don't really care. So, when we left the last chapter Cooper had ordered the shooters to hit the man holding the gun but we had no idea whether it was Lucas or House. Behold Lucas's last chapter. Oh and a final note I want to give you a guideline to what I imagine Rory looks like; if you search 'Valerie Cruz' who was in the Dresden files as Murphy. Also I may have mentioned in a previous chapter in a speech of Wilsons that he'd met House's parents but I've had a change of heart so forget everything I said, well not everything but I have decided for a plotline after this chapter and it has to do with House's mother. I liked the way House talked to his mother, like the only person he treats with respect so I played on that. It's dramatic and awesome in my opinion so forgive me for the delay and changes :D Sorry it's short I have a legit reason!**_

Chapter 10: Knockin' on Heaven's door

"_When a man is pushed, tormented, defeated, he has a chance to learn something." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"**Take the shot."**

His words echoed throughout the base camp. The shooter's hands shook so badly that he couldn't focus enough on the man holding the gun, "Sir, I can't do it."

Cooper grabbed the gun from the shooter and took it up himself. Cuddy couldn't look, Rory was intently watching for any clues as to which man was her brother and everyone else was deadly silent. Cooper aimed and prepared to shoot.

Every step he could feel the blood running down his leg but he was forced to walk through the pain. Lucas had tied them both together but it appeared that House was the man holding the gun. Lucas had taped the gun to his hand but unluckily for him it wasn't loaded and it made him look like he was Lucas.

Sweat was running down Coopers face. This was a defining moment. He couldn't wait, one of the men was holding a gun, and his position was justified. Lucas Douglas was far more dangerous than the people around him were aware of. Either way protocol was to shoot the man holding the gun. The detective held the gun and lined up the shot. A countdown started in his head as the pair were coming closer to the crowd._ 5…4…3…2…_

"COOPER ITS HOUSE! DON'T SHOOT!"

Rory cried out but it was too late. Coopers finger had already released his grip on the trigger firing the bullet at speeds Rory or Cuddy had a chance to out run, but they knew if it were possible they would have tried. Everything seemed to stop from the moment the offending bullet was fired. Silence gripped the crowd until one of the men fell and the other tore him away from the restraints holding his hands up to the police officers. A uncontrollable rage powered Cuddy to move and push her way through the barricades until she was face to face with the unhurt man, Cuddy knew was Lucas.

"Take the mask off Lucas."

He did as he was told be revealed a gun from underneath his shirt, and clapped, "Well done! House would be proud. If he weren't suffering from two bullet wounds that is."

Cuddy felt physically sick at the sight of her ex-lovers sadistic smile, "Shoot me then, get it over with."

"You know you still love me, Lisa. Look at him I've shown you what a useless cripple he is. I have saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Cuddy, even though her internal instinct was to slap him, moved over to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas hugged her back and smiled, "I knew you'd understand."

She pulled back and smiled, "Oh, I understand alright."

A shot fired and Lucas leaned heavily on her, and then crumpled to the floor revealing Cuddy holding a gun. Lucas grabbed her leg, "You…shot m-m-me."

She dropped the gun and walked away from him. House, who was still wearing the mask, was crawling over to where Cuddy was walking. He stopped as the pain to move was too much, "Cuddy."

The Dean rushed to his aid talking off her jacket and kneeling down to where House was lying placing his head on her knees. The jacket was used to try and absorb the waves of blood which House was loosing but to no avail. Cuddy took off his mask to reveal a face covered with blood, bruises and sweat.

"So, what's the verdict C-Cuddles, will I be winning any beauty pageants?"

Cuddy smiled but the sadness and futility was conveyed also in her graceful features, "If there was an idiot category then you'd surely ace it."

"Well…I-I-If I do…die then I got a good l-l-last view of the t-t-twins."

House looked up from just underneath Cuddy's breasts with a small smirk but it didn't last long as a coughing fit combined with the shear amount of pain he was in took it's toll. Cuddy turned a little so House could see her face more clearly; she had no idea what to say to him. The sense of panic was returning to Cuddy, this could be the last conversation they have, should they continue the playful but pointless banter?

"House…thank you."

He tried to reply but only groaned in pain. Cuddy began to let her emotions that she had tried so hard to hold on to flow out, "Gregory House if you die…I'll never forgive you."

House laughed weakly, meanwhile Rory was charging towards them with paramedics, he grabbed her hand tightly and said, "You h-h-have to promise me s-s-something."

Cuddy held his hand tightly, "Anything."

He struggled to say it as House was loosing consciousness due to the amount of blood he'd lost, "Tell R-Rory…I d-d-did it to save her or h-h-he'd have k-k-killed her…"

House couldn't finish his sentence as the pain was taking over his body making him convulse in agony, "House, you need to try and stay still."

He shook his head, "I'm too b-badly…w-wounded, and Cuddles. I g-g-guess if this i-i-is the last chance I-I-I…get to s-s-ay it…Cuddy."

Her breath hitched and Cuddy's heart beat faster, if it were humanly possible, but at the back of her mind she knew this wasn't going to be the last time. Cuddy needed him to survive. To Cuddy there was no other option. That's why she couldn't fall apart; aside from the few tears Cuddy let go she had been strong.

"I know House, you can tell me later…" He looked at her strangely, "Because there will be a later."

House became stressed and tried to talk more but he couldn't. Every time he tried to talk it stressed his heart even more. By the time the paramedics ran over with Rory, the defibrillators were needed. The two paramedics rushed House away on a stretcher away from Cuddy and Rory.

"He's going to be ok isn't he?"

Rory asked Cuddy, "He asked me to tell you something." Cuddy evaded the original question asked, "House said he did it to save you. Or he'd have killed you."

The detective looked puzzled, "What did he mean by that?"

"I have no idea, but I have to follow the ambulance. You coming?"

Rory nodded and followed Cuddy. She seemed eerily calm, like those people that had been told something devastating but refused to believe it, Cuddy had a blank look on her face that told Rory that there was a battle going on underneath. They reached Cuddy's car and Rory got in with her. Once they'd settled down it hit Cuddy. House might not be alive when she got to the hospital.

"Lisa, you didn't answer my question earlier. He's going to be ok. You have to tell me that he is because I continue to live my life in the dark. House is the only one with the answers I need and plus…" Rory mustered up the courage to bare her soul a little to a woman that she didn't know very well but trusted completely, "I want to get to know him."

Cuddy let a silence pass between them as she placed her head on the steering wheel and her hands either side it. After a few minutes had passed, Cuddy rose and put the keys in the ignition, "I wish I could tell you he'd going to be ok but I can't. I can't promise you that because we both need the same thing."

"I didn't tell him about so many things. I've always been a private person; I thought we'd have time. I'd be able to introduce them."

Cuddy started the car and began to drive but tilted her head at 'them' that Rory was referring to, "Who are you talking about?"

The detective sighed, "I was married for five years; divorced now and it was a while ago plus he's dead now. Whilst I was married we had a kid. A boy, Theo, I didn't know him that well. So, I didn't tell him."

"There was a moment when he was going to tell me how he felt."

Rory turned to her in shock, "What did he say?"

Cuddy stared at the road in front of her in fear that if she even blinked tears would stream uncontrollably from her misty eyes, "I told him he could tell me later."

Rory leaned back and smirked but still concern and worry in the back of her mind, "Well if he'd anything like me, that means not even God could stop him."

Cuddy smiled, Rory was doing her best to reassure her but the fact was Cuddy was a doctor. The man had been shot, had TB and his past history read like a war novel. Realistically the odds that a doctor like House himself would tell her, weren't good.

"…_He's crashing."_

House could hear the voices around him but he was only loosely conscious. He could feel the vehicle he was in moving. He could feel the live draining from him but House tried to breath, taking one breath at a time. It was as much as House could manage even with the supply of oxygen that the mask was giving him.

"_Were loosing him!"_

House could see his vision fluttering and the lights from the ambulance all-merging together. He felt hands on his chest, as if it wasn't his chest at all, House felt numb and like he had after the electro-shock therapy. The feeling that he was no longer in his own body.

"_I'm not letting you die, Dr. House!"_

"_He's gone!"_

"_No! Not yet, we have to try again!"_

"_**Gregory… Wake up Gregory."**_

_**House smelt something familiar before he opened his eyes. It was the smell of freshly baked pancakes, the ones his mother Blythe House, used to make so well. When his father was away she'd make them for him, that was long before Rory was born, it was when they were stationed in some far off country where everywhere he went he was an outsider. Blythe used to make them so he felt more at home.**_

"_**Gregory, there's not a lot of time. You need to wake up."**_

_**He opened his eyes to see his old house around him. The bare walls aside from a few decorations but exactly how he remembered, House slowly got up and moved outside to where his mother's voice was coming from. The scene hit him, like when he was on the bus with Amber, it was beautiful; the South Carolina skies blue as a sapphire. The corn that grew in neighbouring fields swayed in the slight warm summer breeze. A woman, with hair of a golden brown, sat on the porch with her back to him.**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Sit down, Gregory."**_

_**House obeyed his mother and sat down in the space next to her. For a moment, he'd forgotten how beautiful she'd been, the last time he'd seen her she wasn't in the greatest of states.**_

"_**It's not the time to think about that, Gregory."**_

"_**About what?"**_

_**Blythe turned to him, "About what I did…how I left you. You're dying, somewhere in reality a man is desperately trying to bring you back."**_

_**House turned away and looked at the grass, "He should stop I don't deserve it. I never did."**_

_**Blythe took his shoulders and turned him to her, "You never say that, Gregory House, you are worth more than you'll ever know. If I had your strength and your courage, I would be with you in life but I didn't. You don't get to choose your life, son. There are people that need you, things you need yet to do and people you have to save."**_

_**House shook his head, "All I get is pain, and if I survive this I'll be living with even more pain. I can't…"**_

_**Blythe shook him again, "No. You are going to listen to me, Gregory. You are going to fight this. Yes, you're going to be in pain but you will have something…someone to help. Think about Rory, think about the people you save but mostly think about Cuddy and the little girl you saved. You can give up on yourself, Gregory, but don't you dare give up on them."**_

_**House absently smiled at her. Taking in her words as well as noticing she didn't look a day older than thirty. He felt angry with her, when he needed his mother most she couldn't be there.**_

"_**Why did you do it, Mom? Why did you let him win?"**_

_**Blythe smiled and stroked her sons cheek fondly before pulling him into a tight hug closing her eyes and letting tears escape, "I could watch him hurt you, son. I'd already watched my daughter leave me; I couldn't watch him take you. I look back and I know I did the wrong thing, I was a coward but please don't hate me. I always loved you, Gregory."**_

"_**I love you too, mom."**_

_**She released her hold on him and House felt a shock and heard voices in his head.**_

"_Come on House, please! It's me Cuddy, you've got to fight this!"_

"_**Cuddy's there."**_

_**Blythe nodded, "She loves you as much as I do. Fight for her…" His mothers voice began to get more distant and the scenery around him faded to white light. House felt his eyes closing but a rhythm in his head. The sound of his slow heart beat.**_

"Well done everyone, " The A&E doctor said, "We pulled him back. Get him into surgery right away pull out those bullets and stop the bleeding. Go!"

People carried House away but Cuddy, Rory and now Wilson had stayed behind. It had been so close. House had flat lined three times and in the ambulance was dead for three minutes. It had been Rory who was the most effected; every time she saw him shocked it brought back something in her memory which had been buried away. All the recalled memories involved him getting hurt but it was still foggy, like she wanted to forget.

"Dr. Cuddy, Wilson and you are?"

Before anyone could answer for her, Rory stated dryly, "Detective Rory Bourne, House's sister, so can we move it along now and tell me how he's going to be?"

The Doctor nodded and moved on hastily, " House is critical but the fact that he pulled through after all he's been through is a very good sign. He's going to have a cast on his leg but due to that we decided it would be best to try Ketamine seen, as he's not on narcotics anymore. The other bullet is the problem. I won't know much about it until surgery."

The doctor was about to walk away when he double stepped back, "Dr. Cuddy I was wondering, would you like to know the condition of the other gun shot victim?"

Cuddy answered too quickly for Rory or Wilson's liking, "Yes."

"He died."

The doctor said and exited the room. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief, "He's dead. Lucas is dead and I killed him."

Wilson rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "You had no choice."

"Nothing will come of it, Lisa. Lucas is dead; it's the best outcome for all of us cops. They won't make a big deal about it."

Rory said, "So, is it all a waiting game now?"

Wilson nodded, "But I think he's going to be ok. Everything is going to get better."

Rory and Cuddy both looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. Wilson laughed, "If I didn't know better I'd think House was in the room right now."

_**A/N: I know it's short but what I didn't tell you is that whilst playing Rugby I hurt the muscle in my shoulder and I have a sling so it's taking me extra time. So for the European readers I think I missed my promised deadline but please forgive me :D So, I think I'm onto about 30,000 words about so come on all those closet readers. Any who I hope your happy with this chapter, I've thought about it a lot and I think Cuddy staying relatively strong and the dialogue with his mother is the right way to go to introduce my brand shiny new storyline. LUCAS IS DEAD. No more Lucas! Hooray! I think next chapter will have some good old Huddy lovin' (though not the kind my dirty mind comes up with) mainly dialogue maybe with a kiss? Who knows if you review enough it will happen? ^.^ Please review I know you guys are out there!**_

_**Gabe xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a long wait and that it's a short chapter there are reasons but I'll fill you in at the bottom. I know, for the few of you loyal readers who review, that this will be a killer at the end but bare with me once I've shorted myself out I'll be updating regularly and giving you guys more huddy. So happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: It's Time

"_**The key to change…is to let go of fear." **_

Since Lucas's death and House being shot, three weeks had past. To House it seemed like yesterday, though he'd told no one; when House managed to catch the sleep that seemed to evade him most nights he dreamt. Or rather House had nightmares about events that before this saga of events happened, his subconscious deemed to horrific to remember.

"Greg?"

House opened his eyes to see Dr. Nolan walking towards his bed, "Doc, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." House sighed, "Can't blame a guy for hoping."

Nolan laughed lightly but quickly regained his serious manner, "I came to see how you were doing."

House smirked, "No, Wilson called you. I swear that man's more in need of therapy than I am."

Nolan left a long uncomfortable silence before strongly telling House the cold hard fact, "We both know that's not true."

The diagnostician sighed and sat himself up straight moving his back rest upright so he was comfortable, "So what's this an intervention?"

Nolan leaned back in his arm chair and crossed his leg over the over letting his hands come together resting on his knee, "Why didn't you tell me about your sister?"

"Why is the sky blue? Ask me another one."

The psychiatrist sighed deeply, "You're not helping yourself, Gregory. Whatever happened to you made you the man you are. You've become so skilled at hiding it underneath the cute deflections, the misery and the isolation because it's what you believe you deserve. I've known you long enough to understand."

House avoided the conviction of Nolan's eyes, "Understand what?"

Nolan leaned forward and said as compassionately as he humanly could, "It wasn't your fault."

House quickly pulled up his free hand to hide his red, puffy eyes. It was one of his rules; John House said never let any one see you cry, men didn't cry, soldiers didn't cry…

"Greg, I know you think that keeping this secret is protecting yourself…but it's keeping you from everything you could potentially have." Nolan's voice grew darker and ominous, "Ever since you were a little boy, you've had dreams haven't you? It's why you distance yourself, it's why you push everyone away, its why you pretended that you were getting better and it's the reason why you're an addict."

Nolan sighed before continuing, "You've become so good at isolating yourself, and I think you even convinced yourself."

"Of what?"

"That it didn't exist, or maybe that it didn't matter or it wasn't you."

House shook his head and turned his head threateningly towards Nolan, "Don't. Don't say it, don't continue. Just stop…"

Nolan stood but House grabbed his lapels of his jacket with his one free hand, as the shot from Lucas penetrated the bone and his arm was cast, House pulled Nolan closer to him but he was too strong and resisted, "Tell me, Greg. How long did it go on?"

House pulled away and turned his head away from Nolan's direction, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Nolan's voice became so loud that Cuddy and Rory ran into the room just as he shouted out, "How long did he abuse you!"

Cuddy and Rory should static. Nolan was waiting for an answer and all of them listening to House's heart rate monitor rise steadily under the stress. They all watched him; House's eye's glazed over and became filled with potential tears. He didn't move when he answered, House simply closed his eyes to protect himself from the tears that were escaping from his cerulean eyes, "I don't remember when it started…" House placed his hand over his eyes and tried to hide his outbreak of emotions, "I'm glad I don't."

Nolan moved to where he had placed a briefcase and placed a hand on House's shoulder, "I expect to see you soon, you need to talk about this or it'll destroy you. Believe me House," Nolan said as he moved past Cuddy and Rory to the door of his room, "if you let this eat away at you anymore than you already have…if you fall it'll be much harder to get back up this time."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd waited three weeks to hear something, anything but…now it was all too much and the detective escaped from the small room after Nolan vacated. Leaving Cuddy alone with House. Silence engulfed the small space, Cuddy had no idea what to say and House couldn't open his eyes to see what she was thinking. The way his boss might be looking at him.

"House…"

Before Cuddy could continue House interrupted her, "Ask me."

She could pretend she didn't know wheat he was talking about but Cuddy knew. It was how to ask; how could House hold onto this for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm not going to pretend I could have done anything but…"

"But what? Huh?" House fired at her still eluding her gaze, "I know exactly what would happen, Cuddy. You'd look at me like you are doing now, with even more pity than you did before. I'm not just a jerk…now I'm the jerk that was abused."

Cuddy moved over to his bed but House moved away turning his body from her. The Dean moved her hand to his cheek gently pulling his face, his hurt blue eyes to meet her own.

"I care about you. I don't pity you, I never have or will." Cuddy stroked his stubbled cheek affectionately, "It's a heavy burden you carry, House. I'm not asking that share it with me but Rory needs closure. I can't even imagine what happened, frankly I don't want to, but you can't continue to go through it alone, House. Whether you like it or not your not alone anymore, you have Rory, Wilson and me."

House shook his head, "Rory's better off not knowing." His eyes glazed over, "I wish I didn't know."

Cuddy smacked him on his chest just by his cast and he pulled away in shock, "What was that for?"

"She has a right to know and it's time for you to let go because there are other things for you to do, House. There are so many things you have to do with you life."

House laughed nervously, "Like what? I'm old, what is there left for me to do."

It was the heat of her hand that shocked him the most, as Cuddy subtly linked their hands together. House's hands felt numb with her touch but something felt, for lack of a better word, right. Their fingers, though so different in shape and size, seemed to fit together like a puzzle.

"Nobody knows all the answers, nobody ever will. All anybody wants it too be happy even if it's just for a second."

House stared into her eyes, like they were gaping chasms intrigued by their very existence, Cuddy looked back with just as much intent because this was who they were. Deep down, past the bickering and deflection, it was fascination and attraction. The two forces that seemed to gravitate them towards each other, never letting them go to far without the other. House took his one free hand from hers and lifted it up to touch her chin.

"Do I…Can I make you…"

He struggled so Cuddy brought her hand up to where his was, lightly placing it on top, "I have you here. We should have confronted this weeks ago but I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave me again. I don't care what we are or if we are anything…as long as you're here and I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You here me!"

House laughed, "Sounds as if I don't have a choice."

Cuddy nodded softly, "You've got that right. You, Gregory House, have made some stupid decisions and I mean _really,_ _really_ stupid…but you saved Rachel."

He interrupted, "Twice."

Cuddy laughed, "Ok, twice." Her face donned a serious but thankful look, "Thank you, I would have lost her and God only knows what Lucas could have done to us both."

"For once I'm the hero."

"For once the story ends relatively happily."

House raised an eyebrow, "Happily?"

"You don't think so? Oh yeah I forgot the whole miserable jerk thing you've got going for you."

He laughed, "Since when did you become Miss Happily-ever-after?"

"One of us has to be and it's never in a million years of clinic duty going to be you."

A moment past between them until House spoke, "I missed this. I know I'm not the easiest of people to be around, "Cuddy huffed, "but it wasn't the same…you weren't the same when you where with him."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief but didn't want to ruin the moment so agreed, "I made some equally stupid mistakes. We've changed, House, as impossible as you thought it was."

"I know. I was wrong…not the first time that's happened."

"It wont be the last either."

House smirked, "Maybe seen as we're both making these mistakes…we should make them together? What do you say?"

They both were drawn into another connection of the eyes. Each daring the other to fold, forgetting what was asked of them for brief seconds until Cuddy started, "It depends what you mean by together."

"Two of us against the world."

Cuddy laughed, "The two of us…sorry I can't."

House drew back, "After twenty years I must up the…the whatever that was to ask you if the two of us could possibly have something and you say NO?"

Cuddy stood up and away from House, "I'm not just one person like you, House. I have a daughter…"

House shot back, "No!"

"What?

"You know that I have nearly died twice for you and your daughter that isn't it so don't lie to me. If you don't love me then tell me it straight and we both know where we are."

The words just flew out of Cuddy's mouth before she could even think about what she'd said, "Of course I love you…"

Both of them were stunned but mainly House. The ease at which the words he'd thought he'd never hear came out of her mouth stunned House. Words which only took a short time to realise but in there case twenty plus years to acknowledge. House hauled himself upright and reached out for her.

"See, it's easy."

House put his arm around her hip, gently letting it rest there, "If you don't think…it's natural."

Cuddy smiled but remained a little withheld but the feeling was leaving her quickly as they were moving, "House, maybe I should go."

"Then go."

She didn't move, their eyes were glued together once again and Cuddy was now in between House's legs pressed up against his chest, "You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

Cuddy placed her elegant hands around his head, though one of her hands drifted to his face. She traced his lips, her touch was as light as a feather, House could barely feel her and this time he needed to know she was real, "Shut up an kiss me already."

* * *

**A/N: I've been a little rough for a few days, me and my girlfriend of two years split up. So I hope you can forgive me for the short chapter I'm a little messed up at the mo, but I thought I'd give you nice girls a chapter so here I am at 02.07 am typing one up for you. Next chapter will be the continuation of here but mainly a House-Rory chapter revealing the full extent of what happened to them. I think I might get them to take a trip but please review I need some cheering up desperately.**

**Gabe xx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took such a long time to update, but a great big thank you to all you guys that have reviewed and now it's over 100! Thank you! And I've written 30,000 and it's been ok. I've been thinking of starting a new story I'm torn between an X men like story which would be pretty awesome and maybe a flashfoward type story anyway give you feed back please! And special thanks to Loa25 and all of you for your understanding with me and my ex. I'll be dedicating a while to writing this story and the next one I'm starting (Which I think I'll call it something like Broken Strings James Morrison song) Anyway please continue to show your love and review.**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Revelations and pain

"_**Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." **_

_**James Arthur Baldwin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lips lingered over the other. Neither of them wanted to take the plunge because they had to admit to themselves that it wasn't heat of the moment or emotional status's; now it was on purpose. They couldn't pretend that this one didn't happen but they couldn't pretend that they didn't want it to happen every time they thought of each other. Lips met, eyes closed shut in an attempt to stop time to prevent their lips ever separating. It was as if each pair of lips was in sync with the others, a symphony of passion being conducted the beautiful music filling their senses.

Cuddy couldn't help succumb to the fervor of the moment, and though House believed these moments belonged in romantic period dramas or comedies that he refused to set his eyes on, he did to. It was a moment that seemed to say different things to each pair of lips. House's lips moved with a force Cuddy didn't know was possible, they were exactly how she'd remembered them soft but coarse in a way that her rational mind told her was impossible. The skill of his lips reduced her to a wreck of her former power; it was a skill that wasn't limited to his working life. Though, on the other side it wasn't just her lips that enticed him. House was infatuated with her scent the way they seemed to know each other. He felt her arms snake around his neck as the heat between them gently increase; Cuddy's elegant and manicured fingernails raked through the back of his hair…

"Erm…. Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy turned her face reluctantly to the offending sound, "What?"

It came out as more of a growl than a reply to the poor young nurse standing at the entrance to House's room. House let his head fall to her shoulder resting there hoping to resume what they had started but feeling a wave of drowsiness cover him, "There's been an accident with Dr. Thompson in surgery they've had to call an emergency meeting. They need you stat."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Cuddy began assuming that the nurse would turn to leave but she was persistent, "Dr. Cuddy they told me to bring you now."

House backed his head away slightly from the impending rage of Cuddy, "And I, the Dean of this hospital, the very woman that signs your pay check, told you I would be ten minutes I'm checking out a patient."

The nurse practically ran from Cuddy in fear of an inanimate object being hurled in her direction if she interfered in her 'checking out the patient'. Cuddy turned back to House, who had a absent minded smile on his face, she hadn't moved from in between his legs. Her hands once again reached up to his head linking round the back of his neck. They needed to feel the connection even if it was only touching lightly.

"So, how is the patient?"

House smirked, "I think he's in need of a little more attention."

He perked his lips playfully but Cuddy only pecked him on the lips, "I really have to go."

"You see you say that but…you're still here which begs to differ."

Cuddy huffed and smiled at the same time. House could be infuriating but she'd seen this whole other side to him, it was like she had her very own phantom of the opera the light and the dark. Now Cuddy had an opportunity to experience the light of Gregory House and she wasn't about to screw it up.

"House, I know your skilled in many things including avoiding important meetings and getting yourself into life-threatening situations but I really do have to go."

Cuddy kissed him softly and lingered a little over his lips to just retain the feeling to get her through the meeting before moving away from him towards the door.

"Cuddy?"

She turned back so suddenly it shocked him, but whilst House was staring at her the blissful glow Cuddy had acquired, Cuddy was silently wishing he would make her stay regardless of the consequences, "Yes."

"Have hot and sweaty thoughts of me in the board room."

House smirked and winked at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes and continued out of House's room but his words and actions lingered with her. She was proud of the spring in her step, the way people questioned her happiness after Lucas had died so suddenly, but of course the events were now being broadcast on television. Regardless, Cuddy was happy. Truly happy.

* * *

"Why are you looking so chipper? A few hours ago you were complaining that all the nurses are idiots and now you haven't said a word to me."

Wilson was sat next to House's bed but all he did was smirk and look absently at the door. There was a reason why Wilson had come to see House; Rory had come to him after she'd fled from his room.

"Ok, so I'm not getting anything on that front. There was a more important reason I've come, House. Rory."

This caught his attention immediately, "How is she? What did she say?"

Wilson sighed, "She's starting to remember things, things that he did to you… You need to talk to her. Rory's used to being in control, she likes to be the collector of facts…. like you. Treat her like you would yourself."

House shook his head, "I can't do it. It's taken me thirty years to admit he did what he did. I'm not about to start gushing out the details…I'm not on Oprah am I? If I am…" House put on a mock hurt accent, "Your not what you used to be."

"I'm serious House, this isn't just for Rory but for you too. You can't hide from this anymore; I've lived with you I've heard you shout when you're dreaming."

That was one proof too far for House to wriggle out of. He couldn't deny that his nightmares were real but he'd become used to them.

"I've paged her told her there's an emergency." Wilson rose from his seat and walked to the door, "Talk to her."

House was left alone with his thoughts. How was he supposed to phrase these truths? A woman whom he'd sacrificed himself for thirty years ago but knew nothing about it. What part would he start from? Abuse, suicide, sacrifice?

"House? Wilson paged me are you ok?"

Rory entered the room with a concerned look etched onto her face, "Rory, we need to talk."

She shook her head, not allowing him to see the pained look on her face, "No, your still not well. We can another time."

"No," house stated rather loudly, "I've put this off for long enough. Don't give me more reasons too. We need to talk, now because tomorrow will never happen."

The detective gave up and sat on the edge of House's bed curling up her legs to sit cross-legged. House laughed a little, "You used to sit like that when you were a kid. We moved a lot but every night you'd come and sit on my bed. I'd tell you a Sherlock Holmes adventure and you'd fall asleep in my bed."

"I'm sorry… I only remember certain things."

House shrugged, "Some things were good you know, I know I'm going to tell you some pure crap but it wasn't all bad. We had some good times."

"Then why didn't you just let me stay, why did you take me away?"

"Because I couldn't put you through the childhood I went through. Look at you, " House gestured to her badge, "You're a detective, an outstanding member of the community something me or 'dad' will or would never have been."

Rory protested, "You're a world renown doctor!"

House coughed, "Renown for being a jerk and an addict."

Silence settled in, as neither knew what to say next. So, House plunged into the hardest conversation of his life, "John was a Marine; when I was a kid he believed in discipline but it was when he went to Vietnam that he changed. Must have been something he did or saw because he wasn't my father anymore."

House took a breath before continuing, "He started to beat me first, and then he'd black out claim he didn't remember anything. As the years went on he got more creative, mom couldn't do anything because if it wasn't me it would have been her."

Rory listened intently, "Why didn't she leave with you?"

House shook his head, "It was a different time, there wasn't groups or agencies set up to protect us if we left. Besides, soon you came along." His voice became a little softer and reflective, "For a while the beating was less severe, he loved you I saw it at least for a while. When he reverted to his old ways, mom…" The diagnosticians warm blue eyes turned ice cold, "I don't really understand what happened with her. Some days, she didn't get up for days and others she didn't talk at all. One day, you'd come home a little late and he was going to hit you with a baseball bat. I knew then you couldn't survive him like I had to. I had to take you away."

Rory moved a little closer being wary of his leg, "And what did you do after that?"

He sighed, "I went home and he beat me worse than ever before. I walked into the back and mom had hung herself. I cut her down and I was back to square one. "

"I don't usually ask things like this…"

Rory began and House dragged himself from the depths of his mind, "Ask what?"

"Could I…would it be ok if…I hugged you?"

House smirked, "On most circumstance it would be a resounding no! But seen as it's you Sherlock and you tell no one!"

Rory mirrored his smirk and climbed up the bed resting her head on her brother's chest. House felt awkward but he didn't want to break her fantasy of someone she could lean on. Letting Rory go was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, he felt like her protector and he was failing her. He let his one free arm wrap loosely around her holding her like he did when she was little.

"Do you ever dream, House?"

"Yes."

"Are they dreams of what he did to you?"

House paused for a long moment. "Yes."

"Me too."

Cuddy and Wilson walked into House's room to find Rory and House asleep on his bed. House had his arm protectively wrapped around his sister. The two on lookers smiled, "I guess they talked then."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "So this is your doing?"

He smirked, "I was merely a pawn in the game." Wilson became serious, "They both mean a lot to me."

"Both of them? You mean Rory is a future Mrs. Wilson?"

Wilson laughed, "I can't describe it but we connected from the first time we met. We've become friends over the past few weeks, she confides in me."

"We kissed."

Wilson's head snapped round, "You what?"

Cuddy smiled, "We, meaning me and sleeping giant over there, kissed."

The oncologist laughed and Cuddy was a little freaked out by his laughter, "What?"

"Finally, things are going how they should. I mean things aren't going to be easy…"

Cuddy interrupted, "Things around here never are or will be."

"Yeah but, we on the right track aren't we? You're entering into the weird and wonderful world of relationships with House. I am well… being me with Rory and House is opening up a little more every death-defying event. A few more and he'll be half way to normal."

The two of them cast their eyes on the sleeping siblings but were disrupted by a noise behind them, "Excuse me I'm looking for Gregory House."

* * *

_**AN: SO, what do you think? Who's the person? Any thoughts? Please do tell and thanks to all the kind words people have been sending me after my break up, it's been a few weeks now it's getting better but as you guys probably understand it takes a while to get over but I'm hoping focusing on this and a new story will take my focus of her for a while. Anywho, what do you think!! I need your reviews! Their like oxygen! :D Also maybe if any of you writers out there would be willing to converse over messages to discuss some story ideas I would be very thankful just email me at .uk or send me a private message.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES and I'll reward you next chapter (Bribery nice ;) )**_

_**Gabe xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry it's been so long have written so many different things for this chapter I've re-written it so many times as there were too many different endings or beginnings for the next MAJOR story-line as this is set to be! I'm sorry if any information doesn't match up from the rest of the chapters I have checked. I hope you enjoy this :D **_

* * *

Chapter 13: New Orleans Joys

"Excuse me, I've been told Doctor Gregory House is in this room."

Rory stirred on the bed having previously fallen asleep in the comfort of her brother's protective embrace. When her eyes opened they settled on a familiar face, "Mills, isn't it?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. I am PC Mills, I've been sent here with a message for Dr. House."

Rory rose from the bed and Cuddy watched as her persona changed from relaxed to strong authoritative presence, "Tell me what the message is Mills."

The young cop squirmed under her glare, even though Rory was only Cuddy's height, she seemed to tower over him. Mills hesitated and his voice was unsure, "The Chief said I was to tell only Dr. House. It's a private affair."

Rory's eyes narrowed and seemed to focus her entire energy on the cowering young police officer before her, "Either you tell me within the next thirty seconds or I'll tell the Chief how 'close' you've got to his daughter." Rory leaned back on the bed with a smug satisfaction, "I don't think he'd take that very well Mills…thirty seconds…. 29, 28, 27…"

Mills nearly leapt at her in desperation, "OK! I'll tell you." His voice was laced with defeat; Cuddy and Wilson couldn't help but smile. "There's a woman in New Orleans, she had an accident…"

Rory grew impatient, "What has this got to do with House?"

Mills shifted nervously, "He's done as her medical proxy, she has no living relatives. They need House over there as soon as possible."

The detective and others in the room were struggling to put all of the facts together, "What's her name?"

"René LaMontagne, a friend said they were previously engaged."

Cuddy's head turned so quickly that it was simply a blur to everyone else in the room. House couldn't have been engaged, she'd known him since college there were only a few years in between that they had been apart. In those years House went from place to place searching for a job he didn't have a long-term relationship until he met Stacy. Could there be something that big in House's past that Cuddy had no knowledge about? She didn't know about the abuse, his sister or that his mother wasn't his mother. It was becoming more likely that the House that she was in love with was only the tip of the iceberg shown above the sea. The life of Gregory House was shrouded in secrecy and pain.

"They were engaged?"

Rory was struggling to comprehend the news also. Even though the detective didn't know her brother that well she had received histories from both Cuddy and Wilson excluding that detail. Rory looked round and the expressions on their faces suggested they were in the dark also about this part of her brothers life.

"That will be all, Constable. You can leave now."

Mills practically fled the room leaving three bewildered people staring at the slumbering mystery in the bed before them. House was such a strange puzzle, Rory pondered, once she thought the answers had been revealed it was only to see that more secrets were lurking in his sky blue eyes.

"I'm guessing that you two had no idea about this…René LaMontagne woman?"

Wilson fell back into the chair, "Yeah, you could say that."

Cuddy was still silent. Nothing could have prepared her for that. House was not the marrying type as he so proudly professed; maybe that opinion was a result of past love. A tragic story that tore him of the woman he loved but that seemed to fit in a trashy romance novel rather than Gregory House's past.

"Cuddy, you ok?"

"I don't know."

She answered honestly, "It's a big thing to ask of him…"

Wilson stood and looked at her, "I meant about the other thing."

Cuddy turned from Wilson and Rory to leave the room saying nothing. It shouldn't hurt her as it did but that was love. If people knew everything about love no one would be surprised or hurt. House had loved someone enough to get down one knee, when he was able, and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. It was something no one thought possible.

Wilson and Rory watched her go; the silence had swept over them because neither knew what to say. Rory had much to learn of House and Wilson felt the same. Over the past few weeks, they had felt drawn to each other as if the reconciliation between House and Cuddy had inspired something between them.

"Are you ok, Rory?"

She shrugged, "I suppose. I more worried about Cuddy; it's a big thing to discover. The man you love was prepared to marry someone else."

The man they were discussing stirred and moaned, "Could you two be quite I'm trying to sleep?"

Rory leaned over to Wilson and whispered, "Someone would want to marry him?"

They both sniggered at the thought but when they realized they were within touching distance awkwardness ensuing.

"I heard that."

When House opened his blue eyes and the two of them sprang apart quicker that he could notice, "What's wrong with you two?"

Wilson tried to recover by moving on to the more pressing matter, "You wouldn't happen to know a woman called René LaMontagne, would you?"

Being a detective Rory knew that his face and his reaction to the name was the most important part of his answer. House's eyes seemed to become darker and he avoided their glances. His brows furrowed in concern in fear that they had discovered something they weren't meant to know, "No."

Rory wasn't impressed with her brothers ability to lie, "Come on House, you can lie better than that. Try again."

House squirmed and Wilson watched Rory's powers just like he saw used on PC Mills earlier, "She's no one." House snapped, "She's no of your business, anyway."

Rory smacked his unhurt arm, "Tell me who she is or it'll be your leg next in line…"

She raised her arm to his leg threatening and though House knew she wouldn't he didn't want to risk it, "Fine."

House sat up skillfully moving his arm and leg to prevent from hurting himself, "We lived in New Orleans, our fathers were in the same Marine Core."

Wilson hit his arm this time harder than Rory had. House recoiled, "Hey! What's with all the hitting me?"

His friend was angry and House had no clue as to why, "Because I think your leaving pretty crucial information out. Don't worry, House, we can wait all day until you tell us."

Rory nodded in agreement and House sighed angrily, "If you know something I don't then by all means share with the class, Jimmy."

Wilson sat down in the chair once again, he turned away from House and stated clearly, "You were engaged."

Rory watched as House's shoulders slumped, his head fell back to the safety of the plump cushions behind him but more importantly it was the posture of a defeated man, "So it's true."

House nodded but kept quite. Wilson couldn't sit still, "Why didn't you tell me! Or Cuddy for that matter! She wont even tell us if she's ok, God knows what she's thinking."

His head shot up, "Cuddy knows!"

"Yes but that's not the issue at the moment. Aren't you curious to discover how we found this out?"

Wilson had truly intrigued his friend and he nodded vigorously, "YES."

"A cop came in looking for you, said René LaMontagne had been in an accident and you were her medical proxy."

House was stunned and too were the others in the room. His face became scrunched up with fear and concern, House reached for the phone and dialed a number with inept skill.

"Who are you calling?"

With a phone to his ear House replied, "Someone to get me a flight to New Orleans as soon as possible."

Wilson tore the phone away from House, he was still very weak so didn't put up much opposition, "No. First you're going to tell us what happened with René LaMontagne. Then you're going to tell Cuddy and straighten it out with her. After that then we can discuss if and when you're going to go."

House shook his head, "You don't understand, it's not just about René LaMontagne…"

He almost blurted out the reason but held himself back. House held out his hand for the phone, "I need to call someone."

Wilson reluctantly obliged knowing House wasn't going to comply with his demands gave him the phone. Again, Rory and Wilson watched House dial a number. They watched his face as he listened to the dialing tone…

"_Hello?"_

"Syd, it's me."

The person was silent on the other side of the line, "Are you…ok?"

A small, weak voice replied back, "She's going to die, Mom's going to die."

"I'll be there soon." House voice was unlike Wilson had ever heard before, it was strong and reassuring. It was sincere and…father like as it instilled hope into the listener, "I'm going to book the first flight out."

"_She's going to die. We both know it. That's why they need you to tell them it's ok…" _The person's voice began inaudible as tears overwhelmed them, _"I don't ask for much of you, but I need you to be here."_

House nodded as if the person on the other side could see him, "I'll be there."

Was the last thing said before House replaced the handset and then closed his eyes throwing his head back in frustration. Rory sat on the edge of the bed, "House…"

"Don't Rory."

Wilson sighed, "House you have to tell us some time."

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, "Can you both do something useful and go get Cuddy?"

Wilson and Rory gave him a look but complied with his wishes leaving him alone in the room. House knew they would never understand, it was more than twenty years ago and he was a different man back then. Every thing seemed harder to justify now but at the time it was the right thing to do. House knew Cuddy deserved the truth before anyone else, he couldn't risk, risking their relationship for past mistakes and unwillingness to face them.

"House?"

Cuddy was perched against the entrance to his room and as he nodded in acknowledgement to her presence she wandered aimlessly in. As Cuddy sat on his bed House knew that the news of his prior engagement had hurt her. Tears had stained her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot, "Cuddy…"

"House I don't want to here it. I can't…this is why we can't be a 'thing' you have too many secrets." Tears filled her eyes as she reluctantly stated her words, "I look at you and I think I know you but all I'm allowed to see is the exterior. That rough, pained and sad exterior that I've come to love but you wont let me see all of you…"

House made her look at him by placing one hand on her cheek turning her whole face too him and bringing it closer to his so that their foreheads met, "I've only kept things from you to protect you and myself."

Cuddy let her weight fall onto him slightly and tried to keep it together, "But you're hurting me even more. You have loved another person enough to want to spend the rest of your life with them."

House shook his head, "It wasn't like that."

Cuddy pulled back and gave him a look of pure confusion, "I don't understand you anymore."

"Just listen to me. When I was a kid we lived in New Orleans, it was just before we went to Egypt and I met Jean LaMontagne a Marine like my father. He had a daughter and from the moment that our fathers met we were destined to marry. We did like each other but I couldn't marry her. It didn't feel right." House sighed, "The worst thing about it was René was pregnant."

Cuddy's breath hitched, "What!"

"With my child. She'd told me she was on the pill but she wasn't. René wanted a baby to get out of being a Marine, as her father wanted her to be, so I lied to her father. I told him I hadn't slept with her yet and it wasn't my child."

House saw her face and held his head in shame, "I know. I was young and I didn't know what I was doing. I had all these things going on with Rory and my mom's suicide. My father just seemed to carry on with the proceedings like nothing had happened. He never spoke to me again. He said I should have married her."

Cuddy couldn't speak and House understood completely, "Would you have told me this?"

House looked around nervously, "Eventually, but I'm not exactly proud of myself I don't go round telling everyone."

"What's her name?"

"Sydney."

"How old is she"

House gulped guiltily, "Sixteen."

* * *

_**AN: Don't hate me :D I wanted to add a little spice and if it's too far fetched I'm also sorry but I think it's better than making Cuddy jealous (well she will be a little jealous in the next chapter :D ) I wanted to make her younger so that meant it had to be in the time when House was in between jobs and before Stacy so if timing doesn't match up ignore it please! That's just being picky :P Anyway please guys read and review! If you do I promise that by the end of the week I'll update both this and my new story which if you haven't read please do :D I break up for two weeks on thursday so I'll be updating often in that two week period ( YAAY I hope your all punching the air!)**_

_**REVIEW I love waking up to lots of review emails :D And read 'Two sides of monsieur valentine' pwetty please!**_

_**Love Gabe xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So another chapter this is a bit short because I'm back with my adoptive family for Easter so it's been a bit crazy around here but I thought I'd set the next chapter up as it's going to be a very big one. This one is big for Huddy; I apologize if any of the characters are out of character.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Ordinary People

House took her hand in his but could say nothing. There was no way justifying his actions sixteen years ago. It was something he'd always been ashamed of, a weakness that consumed him. Cuddy's hands felt soft against his coarse skin; even her skin was a reminder of the differences between them. It reminded House that she deserved someone so much better than he could ever be but it made him want her more. Her eyes were betraying her face, they told him that she was worried and feared the ghosts that lay in his past. Telling Cuddy about Syd had hurt her but was it the lesser of two evils?

"Talk to me." House pleaded, "Shout at me or…just something but this silence is killing me."

Cuddy took her hand from his and House saw her eyes close, the silence only deepened. At that moment House seemed to see himself through her eyes and it made him feel so fragile and old. The quiet was haunting; it was making him think and it was something he'd avoided for such a long time.

"If you won't talk to me, how am I supposed to make this right?" House fell back against the soft pillows of his bed, "I can't make it right. My life wasn't meant to be right." House turned his body and face from where Cuddy's statuesque body sat, "I want you to walk out that door and never look back because that's the right thing for you to do. Leave and escape while you can…"

He felt her eyes open though he didn't dare look, the misty blue isles stared at his face for the signs of serious words "Do you want me to leave you?"

"No."

House turned to face her, "I can't make you stay but I can give you the truth so that when you leave you have the whole story. I can't make you stay, Cuddy, but I can…try."

Emotion overwhelmed her; this was all wrong. House wasn't meant to have all this past, he wasn't meant to be in the hospital and…he wasn't supposed to leave twenty years ago but that's the way of the world. Nothing was ever simple with them, all she wanted was to feel safe and loved with Rachel, little did she know that House was the only one to make her feel that way.

"I can't deal with this, House." Cuddy's eyes found his, "I can't…it's too much for even me. I've put up with a lot from you because you're the only one who can make me…feel but this is too much for me. Too many secrets."

"Lisa," House reached up with his free palm and tucked a strand of a her wild black hair behind her ear, "If I could change the past I would but I can't. If I could my father would have died and not my mother. I would have watched my sister grow up beside me. Most of all," House made her look at him, "I would have stayed with you. No one else, just me and you against the world, but I can't."

His hand lingered lightly caressing her chin, Cuddy lifted her own palm to his to keep the contact. House's warmth made her believe that on some level everything would work out.

"Tell me, everything."

House smiled, a small sad smile, that could have been mistaken for a look of pain but he felt at least a little released. There were things that he couldn't imagine telling anyone but Cuddy. That was the difference between Cuddy and the rest of the world outside his hospital room. She was his person, everybody had one and she was his. Cuddy, despite her anger and insecurities, would sit beside his hospital bed and listen to his story, his worries…his regrets.

"I was engaged at 21 but that doesn't really matter in the story of Syd."

Cuddy broke his voice, "21? That means, when you were with me…"

House nodded, "I was engaged. That's truly why I left."

"Leave me to go get married to some woman you didn't love."

She laughed bitterly but House shook his head, "No. At first I set out to tell her I couldn't marry her, when I'd met you everything was different, suddenly my life didn't seem like such a waste." A sigh left his rough lips, "Let's say, my father offered me an ultimatum."

Cuddy was intently hanging on his every word, "You were going to come back to me?"

House nodded, "Yes, I wanted to be…I don't know" He struggled for words, "Part of your life. When I was with you everything was different and I liked it."

Despite everything, Cuddy couldn't help but smile. She was watching an internal battle inside House which was visible through his cerulean eyes. House was trying to tell her that he'd always felt something for her, that meeting and maybe…loving her made his life different. As House was about to continue when he felt soft skin of a delicate fingertip reach his mouth preventing any more truths from escaping.

"Before we go any further, before you tell me about the woman that you almost married and child you have fathered…I need you to tell me, no matter how hard you find it, if you love me. If after all this chaos the only thing you want is to have some sort of a life and a future with me."

House squirmed, "Cuddy, I…"

She placed her hands on the sides of his cheeks rough with stubble, making House focus on nothing other than her, the electricity heightened with misty eyes on the rich cerulean of his own, "The only thing that matters to me is how you feel? Despite all that's happened or the kiss…you still haven't really told me that you love me."

"Do you really think I'd sacrifice my life for you if I didn't?"

Cuddy sighed, "No but I need to hear it because if you can't say it then I go no further, House. It's not worth all of this pain, if you can't admit you that you love me, then we're back to where we were and all of this was pointless."

House was silent and Cuddy backed away dropping her hands from his face but as they fell House grasped them both within his one free hand, "I'm not ready to let you go, after everything I've been through, after everything I've lost but simply saying the way I feel? It doesn't seem enough, I owe you more."

A thousand watt smile and curled her hands around his, "After all this time Gregory House, words will mean more to me than you'll ever know."

He ignored her and reached to the side draw lifting out his I-pod and flicking through the tracks, "I know this is incredibly cheesy and if you tell anyone that I did this I will flatly deny it but here…"

House handed Cuddy a headphone, she was a little confused all she had wanted was him to say he loved her but once Cuddy heard the music it all made sense.

_**Girl I'm in love with you**_

_**This ain't the honeymoon**_

_**Past the infatuation phase**_

_**Right in the thick of love**_

_**At times we get sick of love**_

_**It seems like we argue everyday**_

_**I know I misbehaved**_

_**And you made your mistakes**_

_**And we both still got room left to grow**_

_**And though love sometimes hurts**_

_**I still put you first**_

_**And we'll make this thing work**_

_**But I think we should take it slow**_

_**We're just ordinary people**_

_**We don't know which way to go**_

_**Cuz we're ordinary people**_

_**Maybe we should take it slow **_

_**This time we'll take it slow **_

_**This time we'll take it slow**_

_**This ain't a movie no**_

_**No fairy tale conclusion ya'll**_

_**It gets more confusing everyday**_

_**Sometimes it's heaven sent**_

_**Then we head back to hell again**_

_**We kiss and we make up on the way**_

_**I hang up you call**_

_**We rise and we fall**_

_**And we feel like just walking away**_

_**As our love advances**_

_**We take second chances**_

_**Though it's not a fantasy**_

_**I Still want you to stay**_

_**We're just ordinary people**_

_**We don't know which way to go**_

_**Cuz we're ordinary people**_

_**Maybe we should take it slow (**_

_**This time we'll take it slow**_

_**This time we'll take it slow**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**Maybe we'll live and learn**_

_**Maybe we'll crash and burn**_

_**Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, **_

_**Maybe you'll return**_

_**Maybe another fight**_

_**Maybe we won't survive**_

_**But maybe we'll grow**_

_**We never know baby you and I**_

_**We're just ordinary people**_

_**We don't know which way to go**_

'_**Cuz we're ordinary people**_

_**Maybe we should take it slow**_

_**We're just ordinary people**_

_**We don't know which way to go**_

'_**Cuz we're ordinary people**_

_**Maybe we should take it slow **_

_**This time we'll take it slow **_

_**This time we'll take it slow**_

Cuddy returned the I-pod headphone without a word. She didn't quite know what to say, so Cuddy climbed over onto the bed beside him being careful on his leg. Silently, Cuddy rested her head on House's chest.

"So you love me, then?"

House smirked, "Yes."

Cuddy laughed, "Was that so hard?"

"Torturous." He replied with a voice laced full of sarcasm.

They lay there for a moment, allowing House's admission and actions to settle in. His heartbeat was like her own personal serenade, lulling her, reminding her of the heart that pounded for her inside his chest. House's free arm curled around her and with it Cuddy felt completely safe. She couldn't believe that with such a small gesture could give her absolute feelings of peace and security. Of course, not all feelings last.

"I need to tell you something about Syd."

"Can't it wait, you're ruining my moment."

House made her look up catching the serious look in his eyes, "Rene's sick, I have to go as soon as possible…I promised."

Cuddy placed a hand on his chest moving it rhythmically in circles absentmindedly, "Oh, right."

House hit her lightly on the head and she cried, "OW! What's that for?"

"For being an idiot. I was going to ask you to come with me, unless I've got the wrong impression and you don't want to come."

Cuddy hit him back, "I thought you wanted to go on your own."

House tapped her again on the forehead, "No stupid, that's why I wanted to tell you something about Syd."

She leaned forward. "Can we stop with the hitting?"

They both parlayed and Cuddy turned back on House's chest, "Tell me about…_your daughter_."

The words sounded odd and foreign on her lips. It was usually Cuddy talking of Rachel but now House had his own daughter. Which made Cuddy wonder even more, why House viewed children in the way he did.

"Syd isn't the normal, well normal isn't the best choice of word, maybe typical teenager. She was born with Asperger syndrome. That's the reason I have to get there quickly, Syd's not fond of anywhere but home or anyone other than Rene or me."

Cuddy understood and let him continue, "She'll panic and they wont know how to deal with her."

She tried to soothe him but didn't really know how. Cuddy felt him remove his arm and reach for the phone. House dialed Syd's number, "Syd it's me."

"Hey, dad."

Her voice was panicked and stressed, "You ok?"

"I don't like it here, there are people everywhere and no one is telling me what's wrong with mom…and I can't think…. so many people…"

House made his voice quite and calm, "Syd, think of the list. Remember, blueberries, blue sky, carry it on Syd…"

He heard her deep breaths, "The Sea."

"That's right, I need you to keep thinking of the list. Ok, Syd?"

"Ok. You'll be here soon, right?"

"Yes, I'll be on the first flight out, I'll call you at the airport."

House said his goodbyes and replaced the handset, "Well Cuddy, we're going to New Orleans."

_**

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think then? I know someone with Asperger's syndrome so that wasn't such a big jump for me but is it too much or does it explain something's? I don't know anymore only got half of my usual reviews so I'm a little down **__** I'm hoping that you guys are still reading if not I'm going to wrap this one up quicker and focus on my other story, or the new idea's I've been thinking of.**_

_**Please Review or send me a message.**_

_**Gabe xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well hello again! Thanks for the words of encouragement but I know what is going to happen when you read the end of this (short apologies) chapter! I am really sorry and I kinda lied to you a few chappies ago but it's a really good reason for all these things happening to reveal House's past to Cuddy but there's a bit of Rilson (Rory + Wilson) and Huddy. DON'T HATE ME :P and read and review coz I love you all.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Revival of past demons

_**Four hours previously**_

"_Look can you two watch Rachel for me."_

_Wilson and Rory shook their heads defiantly, "No, you guys are going somewhere and your not going alone."_

_House, who previously had been asleep, awoke at the commotion, "I was trying to sleep you know."_

_Cuddy retreated to his side, placing her hand naturally in his like it had been made for that sole purpose, "Yes, we are going somewhere, to New Orleans. We're going to see Rene."_

_House gazed at Cuddy as she spoke so strongly and couldn't help but let a small smile sneak through his gruff façade. Wilson and Rory watched them both, two people who physically were separate but together in another sense. It was inspiring but they were not letting them get off that easily. Rory marched over to her brother and stated her most commanding tone, "You two are not going on your own."_

_Wilson stood beside her, "She's right. We are all in this now, where ever you go we go too. If we have to follow you we will."_

_Rory nodded and enjoyed overpowering the two in front of them. House only sighed and the two of them took that as a sign of agreement running of to pack leaving the two of them alone._

"_Guess that means Rachel is staying with my mother."_

"_Yeah, " House said absently staring out of the window. His casts had been removed and he was moving a lot better, House knew that being in the shape he was would scare Syd. She didn't need any more things to be afraid of._

"_House are you ok?"_

_He didn't know how he felt. The instinct to protect his daughter from harm had made him forget about anything else which had now returned to him. New Orleans was a place he used to fear, the house that his abuse took place in and his mother died in was still the house his father's wife remained. The last time House stepped foot in New Orleans was a long time ago…_

"_Greg?"_

"_I'll be fine Cuddy, stop worrying."_

_Cuddy hit him gently, "Stop giving me reasons to worry about you then!"_

"_I'm sorry my life is an episode of Oprah but there isn't much I can do about that. You don't have to come…"_

_He received another hit, "Stop doing that! I've just got out of a cast you know!"_

_Cuddy remained unfazed, "I'm coming whether you want me to, if I don't go God only knows what state you'll come back in._

_A moment passed between them where it was just the two of them, two pairs of eyes creating such mesmerising electricity in the space amid them. Cuddy tried to convey through her misty eyes that she wasn't going to go any where again without him. _

"_I need to know you'll come back in one piece," Cuddy swallowed nervously at the words she was speaking, "You and me have things to do, Greg."_

_House smirked, "What things?"_

_Cuddy leaned forward, "Well that's up to you isn't it?"_

**

* * *

Present time**

It was late when space became available on the earliest flight to New Orleans. Cuddy was asleep next to House's side, leaning ever so slightly on his shoulder and her manicured hand delicately placed over his. Rory and Wilson were deep in discussion some seats across.

"You've been married three times?"

Wilson sighed in embarrassment, "Yes sadly, and haven't found the right one for me yet."

Rory smirked, "You've tried a few though."

They both laughed but a sudden uncomfortable silence grew in which each of them acknowledged an unforeseen attraction to the other. Rory had been with many men but none had such kindness and strength that the man before her had. Wilson's soft features and his warm hazel eyes seduced Rory. Wilson watched as the beautiful strong woman before him evaluated his face but as he saw her, he too began to study her form. Rory's petit and thin figure was deceiving as her personality could take on things much stronger than herself. Her hair was an alluring shade of deep chestnut and rich cocoa eyes.

"Wilson…"

Wilson noticed a hair that had become out of place, in his mind this was ruining the perfect picture of Rory, therefore he reached up and replaced it. Lost in thought, Wilson's hand lightly touched Rory's cheek and in that simple action the two of them realized the microscopic distance between them. Over the time that House had been in hospital they had grown closer, occasionally taking dinner or coffee together and noticing the frequent moments like this, as if daring them to take the plunge.

"Rory, call me James."

She closed her eyes and laughed a little nervously, Wilson watched intently, the way all Rory had to do was smile to render him speechless, "James?"

"Rory?"

Their heads, like the mind had no control, moved slowly and unsurely over each pair of each concentrating on the lips before them, enticing them into…

"DI Bourne?"

A stewardess stood on the isle and asked Rory, "Could you come with me please?"

Rory offered an awkward look of apology to Wilson, who was blushing profusely, and followed the steward. She took her to a phone near the cabin crew's quarters, "DI Bourne, here."

"Rory, it's Cooper."

"Sir, I'm not at work I've had to take personal time."

His voice was shaken and worried, which Rory knew was a very bad sign, "Cooper, what's wrong?"

"Remember when you were told three weeks ago that the other gun shot victim was dead."

"Yeah, Lucas Douglas was the other gun shot victim pronounced dead at the scene."

Cooper awkwardly continued, "Well, you remember that cop that went missing Mac Dresden?"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with this Cooper?"

Her boss took such a deep breath Rory could hear it on the other side of the phone, "His records match the ones taken of the body we pronounced dead at the scene…we exhumed the body yesterday. It's Mac not Lucas. Lucas Douglas is still alive."

Rory nearly dropped the phone, "What?"

Cooper was angry and for the first time not at her, "Some idiot didn't think he'd mention it when he made the routine plough through the files a week ago. I got a hold of some of the reporter's footage and had it analysed. Lucas was wearing a vest, when everyone was making sure House was ok, he crawled back into the factory shot Mac and escaped."

"Where is he, I mean it's been nearly a month? The guy wanted House dead, don't you think he would have tried something by now."

"He's biding his time, Rory. Douglas has something cooking up for House it's going to be big. His type don't give up, they don't sleep or eat until he's got what he wants. I want you to be careful, you're in new territory now and Lucas is a detective. He's clever, granted sometimes he's an idiot which started all this, but he could be three steps ahead of you. Be vigilant and if you see anything out of the ordinary call me."

"Thanks for the warning Cooper."

Rory walked back to her seat and couldn't even look at Wilson as she sat down. The oncologist noticed, "Rory, what's up?"

She took a deep breath, "If I tell you, you have to promise that you wont say anything or I'll have you…doing time for that fine you never paid."

Wilson noted the serious and worried tone that stained her melodic tones, "I promise now spill."

"Lucas is alive."

Wilson nearly stood up but instead shouted, "Lucas is what!"

Passengers around them stared but dismissed him. Rory punched him, "Keep it down, stupid! He could be anywhere even on this plane!"

"Seriously!"

Rory nodded, "Cooper seems to think that over the past few weeks he's been binding his time, planning something big…"

"To kill House."

She turned away from him, "Maybe, but they'll find him before he can."

Wilson laughed bitterly, "No offense but they couldn't find him last time, what makes it so different this time."

Rory turned back, her face dark and solemn, "He killed a cop."

Wilson gazed over to where Cuddy and House slept silently in the knowledge that Rachel was safe and Lucas was 'dead'.

"We have to tell them."

Rory shook her head, "No. That won't do any good, there is no way out of this but making them hyper vigilant and scared isn't the way."

"What if he's waiting for us? What if he's already with Rene and Sydney…" Something dawned on Wilson about the speed at which the situation had come about. The convenience of the situation, House being the proxy, upsetting Cuddy at the knowledge House had a daughter but most of all House would be away from the confines of the hospital and the reach of police, making him easy prey. Rory seemed to be on the same page as Wilson as their eyes met.

"What if Lucas is behind whatever is wrong with Rene…"

Rory nodded and interrupted, "And this is his plan, drawing him out so that he's unprotected and weak."

Wilson cradled his head in his hands, "I can't go through all that again and neither can Cuddy…if he dies by Lucas's hand it'll destroy her."

Rory put her hand on his pulling his hand from cradling his head, "Then we can't that happen. I've just got my brother back, I finally feel accepted for the first time in my entire life, no body not even some psycho private investigator is going to take that away from me."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm SORRY! *runs away* It was irresistible and I've nearly finished the next chapter so if your not so mad at me review and I must say the next chapter is a biggy! Meeting Syd and Rene but most of all the return of the dark lord Lucas and believe me it's epic :D And please guys review because if you do I'll update the next chapter tomorrow! I also want to get over 140 reviews maybe an aim for 150 after the next chapter pwetty please make a guys easter :D_**

**_Gabe xx_**

**_REVIEW :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the great response, interest is stirring up again :D Reviews hit a whopping 150! Thank you all! Here's another thrilling instalment. Always forget to state House isn't mine because if it was screw Huddy I'd have Cuddy all to myself :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Once more into the breech, dear friends, once more…

They all took a cab to the hotel, Wilson rode in the front whilst Rory, House and Cuddy in the back. House was exhausted, fear of Rene's current state and his daughter kept his eyes open but the past months had really taken the strength from him. He'd not even considered his health when they departed to New Orleans; House eventually gave into the desire to close his eyes which lead to his head falling on Cuddy's shoulder.

"Looks like someone's tired."

Cuddy laughed but the positive emotion was short lived, her doctor instinct kicked in, "He shouldn't be doing this, so soon. Only three weeks ago he was dying."

Rory couldn't really say anything to comfort her because she had no knowledge in that area but over that three weeks Rory had come to know her brother well, "Cuddy, he wouldn't be able to sit back and watch this."

It was difficult for Rory hiding the information Cooper had told her of, Cuddy was so worried about her brother, how much more would she fear his health and safety if she knew the truth?

"Rory? Are you ok, you seem distracted?"

Cuddy was intuitive, she knew when House was lying to her and Rory was very similar to her brother. It was as if Rory wanted to tell her something, her eyes revealed more than she would have liked.

"Just thinking, I've discovered a brother and a niece in under a month."

"Liar."

Rory turned her head to face the window, the light of the hotel coming into her view just in time, "I don't know what you're talking about but we're here."

Cuddy noted the skilful deflection but chose to focus on the sleeping man next to her, "How are we going to get him out?"

Wilson, who had already vacated the car, opened the rear door, "I've asked the bell boy to grab a wheel chair. We'll lift him into it."

Rory stood up, Wilson and her turned from Cuddy slightly, "I can't do it, I thought I could but she knows something's up."

Wilson groaned and brought his face closer to hers to make sure Cuddy didn't hear, "Can't you see she's worried about him the knowledge that Lucas, the man who wants to kill him, is alive would not be helpful in this situation. You said she mustn't know for her own good, don't back out now."

"Back out of what?"

Cuddy had leaned over and had just caught the end of their conversation, "You mustn't back out of what, Rory? Wilson?"

The Dean looked between them both with a knowing eye, Wilson looked pale and nervous as did Rory but neither was going to give in, "Back out of…helping me lift the sleeping giant in the car."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Right."

The wheelchair came and they managed to heave House into it without waking him. House had booked them into the Royal Sonesta Hotel, of which he had stayed many times before. It was located in the French Quarter of New Orleans and if other things had not been praying on the company's minds they would have appreciated the beauty of the magnificent hotel.

"Aha, Gregory House. I was wondering when you'd return here."

Cuddy wheeled House into the grand foyer; everything was luxurious and exuberant like the city itself. A man practically skipped toward them but as he grew closer the expression on his face change to that of concern. He fell to his knees before House's wheelchair.

"What's happened to him?"

His accent was a strong southern mixed with a slight French twist as was common in New Orleans, "Who are you?"

Cuddy questioned back bewildered by the reaction from the older man before them, "I am Louis LeBeau, and I've known Greg for a very long time. He comes few times a year, stays in the same room around the same time every year. The man's a good friend."

Wilson and Rory excused themselves retrieving their room keys. Louis gave Cuddy theirs but lingered waiting for an explanation, "Listen, I've never seen you before but you obviously care about him. Anything you need, you call me I'm the hotel manager I'll make sure you get it."

* * *

Cuddy managed to escape Louis's presence to seek House's usual room. It was an expensive suite, which was located on the top floor. Once Cuddy had wheeled House into the room she was allowed to take in the grand setting. The room was nearly the whole top of the hotel meaning it included a large living area and off it where three rooms. A set of double doors led to the famous balcony over looking Bourbon Street.

"You like it?"

Cuddy heard a rough voice ask, she looked down to see House weakly awake, "I always stay in this room."

She closed the door, "Why?"

House managed to wheel himself to the far doors, opening them to reveal the views and the sound of jazz music from a nearby bar. House pulled himself out of the chair and staggered to the rail.

"House!"

Cuddy ran after him but once she reached the outside she paused. There was a small table by the rail and House was sat with his eyes closed, "Can you hear that?"

She sat down next to him checking his pulse and his temperature before relaxing into the chair, "Yes, I can."

He smiled dreamily due to the exhaustion playing its part, "That's why I love it here. No matter who you are, what you've done or where you've come from New Orleans takes you in."

"You should rest House. It's been a long day, tomorrows going to be even longer and more trying…." Cuddy's look became absentminded, staring at the bright lights of the street below them, "One day at a time."

House opened his eyes, "We've really changed haven't we?"

"What do you mean?"

He tried to manoeuvre himself back into his chair with a little help Cuddy he managed, "We've…lost something." House said slowly succumbing to sleep, "All this business with Lucas and sickness…is it pity or something else?"

Cuddy fell to her knee's in front of him and cradled his tired and pale face, "Don't you dare tell me what I feel for you is only pity. I thank, God or whatever, that you walked into my office. I felt for you then what I feel for you know. When this is all over, you're taking me to dinner."

House smirked, "Sounds like I don't have a choice."

She caressed his face delicately with her petit hand, "You don't and speaking of no choices, come on you're going to bed."

* * *

Cuddy watched him sleep for a short time, it had been a struggle to get him into it but compared to Rachel it was a walk in the park. In his room was a large king sized bed, in which House was now down for the count. A chair had been placed close to the bed where Cuddy was located. A peaceful expression had graced House's face, just like a child who'd forgotten all their troubles; her hand had been stretched out to hold his. A mirror of the time years before, the last time House had hurt himself to try to help Wilson and Amber. Cuddy glanced out at the night sky; something made her feel uneasy being in the city that never seemed to sleep. It wasn't the prospect of meeting House's child and her mother, no. It was something Cuddy sensed was lurking underneath, hiding in the things they didn't want to think about. Times like this led her to think of Lucas, the possibility that if events had gone differently Cuddy may have never discovered that side of him until it was too late. Every time Cuddy tried to rid the thought from her mind, Rory's eyes appeared in her mind. The eyes are the windows into the soul, so why was she struggling to understand what she saw in Rory's eyes. Fear. What did Rory have to be afraid of? Now, Cuddy couldn't possibly sleep and so she made her way to Rory's room.

"Who is it?"

Cuddy cocked her head at the sound of the fear in the woman's voice, "It's me Cuddy."

Silence.

"Rory?"

"Are you alone?"

"Of course I am, now let me in I need to talk to you."

The door swung open, "Sorry I'm just very cautious, come in."

Rory welcomed Cuddy into her room; she was fully dressed with no T.V or music playing. It seemed to Cuddy that Rory had been waiting for someone or had been unable to sleep to.

"You can't sleep either then."

Rory asked closing the door and poured herself a glass of scotch, "You want a nightcap?"

Cuddy shook her head, "I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries, Rory. Your hiding something and I need to know if it concerns me."

Rory laughed, "I'm not hiding anything, Lisa."

"Then why are you so afraid?"

House's sister stared at her glass for what seemed an eternity and when she looked up her eyes truly opened up her soul, "Have you seen the news today?"

"No, it's on my to do list."

Cuddy answered sarcastically and went to where the remote control for the television was located. Swiftly, Cuddy flicked to a news channel but Rory took it and turned to the New Jersey local news station.

"_Thanks to John Stanton for that interesting report. Now for the main head lines in New Jersey."_

Cuddy was going to ask what exactly the point of this was but was 'sh'd' by Rory when a female reporter in the field was in a very familiar place.

"_Tonight in Princeton Plainsborough the police issued the latest news on missing officer Mac Dresden. He was discovered dead three weeks ago in an abandon warehouse somewhere on the outskirts of Princeton."_

"_Then why have they hidden his identity for so long?"_

"_Well Clive, three weeks ago on the very same site Dr. Gregory House and known criminal Lucas Douglas had pretty public shoot out. It was thought that during the incident Mr. Douglas was killed but they were wrong. Inside the warehouse they discovered a body whom they assumed to be Douglas when in fact it was Officer Dresden."_

"_It seems like the police has made a huge mistake, have the family been informed?"_

"_Yes but more importantly the police seem to have lost all whereabouts of Mr. Douglas. That's why we are here outside the prestigious PPTH, the workplace of world renowned Gregory House. Now we have no idea where he is but rest assured the news that Mr. Douglas is alive will not be taken well. Christina Jones, reporting from Princeton."_

Cuddy couldn't breathe, the reporter's words seemed to echo inside her mind, and her knees collapsed bringing her down to the sofa beside her. Lucas, the man who had nearly killed everything she held dear twice, was still alive. House was in danger as was she and Rachel. It was the feeling she'd had earlier the one that didn't allow her to sleep, it was a protective instinct for House. Cuddy's overwhelmed emotions were consumed by anger, "You knew! Why didn't you tell us?"

"We thought you would be better off not knowing…"

"Wait!" Cuddy stood, "Wilson knew as well! That's what you two were muttering about earlier!"

She was so angry. The tears and the pain that the events from three weeks ago had caused might all be in vain if Lucas tried to kill House again, "I found out on the plane. I told Wilson."

"I have to tell House."

Cuddy sped to the door but Rory caught her arm spinning her round, "What will that achieve, he's weak, he can't protect himself. It's up to us to protect him, my brother already has enough worries."

"He'll know! House can read people like books!" Cuddy tore her wrist away from Rory and made it too the door closely followed by Rory.

"He's not here…"

Rory raised her brow, "You must have got the wrong room."

It wasn't the wrong room. The checked the whole hotel room before returning to the first room they checked to find a letter on the bed.

**_Gregory House's days are numbered, if you want to see him again bring $20,000 to the place at which he began._**

**_Only you can come Lisa, not the sidekick or the sister. I'm always watching so no police._**

**_Come as soon as you can._**

**_Yours faithfully,_**

**_Lucas_**

The letter fell from her fingers and Rory quickly snapped it up, "He's got House." Cuddy fell to the floor eyes wide with fear, "Lucas has got House…"

Tears fell as Wilson entered the room, "Rory I was looking for…Cuddy what's wrong? Where's House?"

Cuddy slammed her fist on the floor as hard as she could but couldn't bring her self to say it again. As Cuddy continued her actions Wilson had to stop her by holding her tight to him, rocking her slightly absorbing her sobs, "I take it she knows."

"It's not just that."

Rory turned to face him, her petit features made harsh by the anger that was consuming her, "House isn't here."

"I don't understand."

Rory threw the letter in his direction and whilst holding Cuddy he read it. Once Wilson was finished he truly understood Cuddy's condition, Lucas had House and 'his days were numbered'.

"To the place where he began, what does that mean?"

Rory shrugged and Cuddy cried so hard she couldn't hear them speak, "He was born here wasn't he? Maybe Lucas is at House's childhood home."

"Makes sense…"

Rory sloped down beside Wilson, "If she hadn't come up to see me, who knows what would have happened."

"She came to see you."

"Yeah."

Silence settled in between them, though Cuddy was still sobbing though it was much more than that now. The damn had burst and tidal waves of emotions were now rushing over Cuddy totally overpowering her.

"What do we do?"

Rory sighed with frustration, "Where are we going to get $20,000?"

Cuddy pulled away from Wilson wiping her face with her hands, "How can we find his old house?"

"I can call Cooper and ask him to find out."

Cuddy rose and nodded straightening herself up, "Good do it."

"Where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to the hospital."

* * *

"I hope your sitting comfortable, Gregory. Then we'll begin."

House slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred but eventually he began to recognise his surrounding's it was a place he hadn't been for a very long time. Memories flooded back and he couldn't think straight, his body was in pain and his breathing felt laboured.

"House!"

He felt a slap to his cheek, then another and continued until House shouted, "Stop it!"

"Do you recognise this voice?"

House's head shot up to where the impossible voice was coming from, "This…is a d-dream…"

Lucas laughed and swung round in House's fathers old chair, "Then 'tis a very good dream indeed."

He laughed, "Aren't you curious! It was pure genius, everybody thought I was dead…" His face grew dark and sinister, "Little did they know I was always watching…_always._ Started to delve into those demons in your past, Gregory, you have some dirty little secrets."

House couldn't look at Lucas as he rose out of the chair, "I wonder if she knew what you'd done would she still love you…" Lucas moved closer to House's face, "That's why you didn't make a move on her, you knew if she found out she wouldn't just pity you…she'd fear you."

Lucas grabbed House's jaw, his hands were tied to pipes above his head and his legs tied together to the floor, "It's not just Sydney and Rene you were hiding was it? Tell me how many women, men, children have you…"

House pulled on his chains, "STOP!!!! Stop…talking."

Lucas pulled back with a grin on his face, "So you don't like talking about your past…what about the grand plan?"

Lucas practically skipped around him with psychotic excitement, "Because I've had a hell of a long time to plan, you think three weeks ago was the main event! Ha! That was just the warm up…this is my piece de resistance and my pieces are moving into place."

**

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to start appreciating those who are reviewing and though I can't write to you individually I'd like to say you guys keep me writing, thank you.**

**Katheryn Mae Wilson MD, Rhastahippy, dmarchl, lin12344, etFated, se, xfloor, chloe2007, MeggieGirl, SMackedHuddyFan16**

**And everyone who had previously messaged or reviewed as well!**

**Did anyone see Lisa E on an English program called This Morning, she was looking particularly good :D See all those times you girls talk about Hugh I think about Lisa E ( she is hot and I'm a guy I can't help it) **

**NEW EPISODE, haven't seen it yet but it's about bloody time!**

**Want to reach a new height with reviews so come on guys you know you love me, REViEW!!!**

**Love Gabe xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: DON'T HATE ME! :D I'm truly sorry but I have only just seen the series finale and it's inspired me to continue to my planned end with this story so please all the people that loved this story stick with me! I've planned some great stuff for the next chapters! I promise a new chapter by tomorrow I have lots of time and my new girlfriends helping me right some romantic huddy so please stick with me :D_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Secrets That We Keep

"_He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore.__"_

Secrets. Everybody has secrets and everybody lies. Everybody…no exceptions. House was no exception; in fact he was the primary example. Secrets eat and eat away until there's nothing left, then when there's nothing left they are revealed.

House was alone in the basement. Movement was not an option as Lucas had tied his hands expertly to an expose brass pipe on the ceiling. The wounds were superficial, House told himself, but it wasn't what was on his mind. She would come, Lucas would tell her and then he would keep him alive just long enough to see the fear in her eyes. Not for Lucas…but for him. There was no stopping it now; Lucas's plan was in action. A single tear fell from House's dulling blue eyes, it was for Cuddy and the fact that he couldn't remember whether he had told Cuddy that he loved her.

_

* * *

Neither would ever be happy without the other. Nothing would break them, death, destruction or insanity. True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars._

Cuddy drove as fast as she could, no authority could make her obey and no disaster make her alter her course. Rory had called Cooper and discovered that House was born in a place nearby so without hesitation Cuddy made her way there. She hired a car from the hotel manager. There was no thought of her own safety or even if Cuddy knew where she was going. Her hands seemed to have a life of their own, turning and swerving, speeding down the highway. The scenery outside seemed to merge into one long blurred image, they'd got so close…just when the impossible seemed in reach Lucas tore it away from Cuddy's grasp. When the final destination came into view Cuddy gasped. It was a home that instantly instilled fear into her heart, everything about it seemed to drain her energy so stepping out of the car was harder than it should have been. Once her feet were taking her to the old oak door of the dilapidated house a shiver ran down her spine, _I can't remember if I told him I loved him… _Cuddy pushed the door open, _this ends now._

As Cuddy progressed silently through the house, though the word house was very loosely used in that circumstance. The interior was scorched and memories that any inhabitants could have had were destroyed. It could have been a beautiful house, once but Cuddy knew that horrific things had happened inside those walls making it damned for eternity. The only door not to be damaged by fire was one leading, to what she assumed was, to the basement. Courage that Cuddy wasn't aware she had took over her mind leading her strongly down the sturdy wooden steps to the lowest part of the building.

"..You shouldn't…be h-h-here…"

Cuddy heard a familiar voice and saw a man she assumed was House but it sickened her that she couldn't be sure until a closer inspection. His hands where bound tightly to pipe running through the floor keeping them above his head but his body had slumped to the floor weakly. Cuddy fell to his side and hugged him not really caring if she hurt him for a moment grasping his bloody face at either side after hugging him. House's eyes couldn't lie, they were duller and pained, but there was some hope in there seeing her looking back at him.

"I love you."

Cuddy had to tell him but didn't expect to hear it back, "I…love you to."

Some part of House was convinced Cuddy was a hallucination. Lucas had beaten him to the point where consciousness was an impossible task. He felt the blood rushing from his chest and his nose and if the woman before him wasn't real telling her that he did love her made him feel better but the pain was still clouding his mind…numbing him.

"God, Greg…what's he done to you?"

Cuddy glanced down at House's torn shirt seeing the gashes on his chest but the fresh scars hiding older ones. She traced her hands over the wounds getting House's blood over her delicate fingers.

"You have to go…he will be back soon…"

Cuddy was confused, "I can't leave you."

House was getting angry pulling at his shackles, "I'm not giving you a choice! This is his plan…he wants you here!"

Cuddy placed a soft hand on his stubbled cheek, "I know…but I can't leave you."

His body gave up on her due to sheer exhaustion, "What about Rachel?"

"Neither of us is going to die."

Admitting that scenario into Cuddy's mind made her feel weaker, that the two of them would die at Lucas's hand and Rachel would have lost another mother. She couldn't let that happen because even if Lucas couldn't kill her watching House die would.

* * *

There are moments in everyone's lives when hope seems lost and in which you have to admit defeat to someone who is likely going to destroy you're life forever. This situation of course varies but House and Cuddy were caught in the very worst as Lucas Douglas shut the entrance to the basement loudly. Cuddy hid but Lucas knew she was there. He walked over to House revealing from behind his back a shotgun with the end sawed off.

"Where is she?"

House didn't look at Lucas, "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

From Cuddy's hiding place she couldn't see House but the sound that he made when the end of the gun made hard contact with his jaw was heart breaking. Lucas laughed, "Let's try that again."

His face was stern as it moved forward close to House's own, "Where is she? I know she's here her car is outside."

House spat blood in Lucas's face with all the contempt and repulsion he could muster up with the little strength that was left, "Is that good enough for you?"

Lucas wiped his face whilst laughing angrily, "You know, when I kill you I think I'll do it like you tried to…" He left a momentary pause where both Cuddy, from her place, and House looked up at him in confusion, Lucas laughed, "Don't tell me you don't remember? I think I'd remember trying to kill my own father."

Cuddy placed her hand over her mouth to hide the sound of a gasp from escaping giving her position away. House couldn't think how he would have known about that; it was such a long time ago…

"Burning down the house after torturing him? I think that was genius though not tying him up was stupid. You wanted him to panic didn't you. You wanted him to suffer. We're not so different you and me."

House pulled at his chains but it was futile, "We are worlds apart!"

Lucas shook his head, "We had the same idea, though I've made some rather nice adjustments." He moved his head closer to House and kicked him in the stomach before grabbing his head and slamming it against the poll, "I am going to give you one last chance. Tell me where she is or…I'll set the house alight with both of you in it." He released House, "You're choice."

Cuddy was willing him to say no, to not give up hope they'd get out together. She couldn't leave him but if the situation was reversed Cuddy knew what she would do.

It is difficult, when faced with a situation you cannot control, to admit you can do nothing.

"She's over there."

House indicated underneath the wooden stairs, which they had entered and Cuddy was already stood there, "I'm here, Lucas."

Lucas smiled, "It's been a while."

"Could have been longer or rather never."

He laughed moving from House, "I see he hasn't changed you."

Cuddy moved wary of Lucas moving closer towards her but sensed no danger from the way he talked to her, "Luc, what are you doing?"

Lucas stopped when Cuddy spoke and his eyes lit up at her words, "I used to love it when you called me that…Lisa. We had some good times, didn't we?"

"I'm not here to do this nostalgia tour, Lucas. Your money is in the car, let House go and we can spare all this pointless conversation. Give me back what's mine."

Lucas's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared replaced with a grimace, "Did you think after all this that I would just let him have you? No, no, no! I have waited, planned to show you the real Gregory House but you disappoint me. So I'm going to give you an option."

House stirred from his place, "Don't do anything he says Cuddy!"

Lucas leapt over to where House was chained and struck him on the side of the head with the shotgun's tough handle, "I haven't even told her what it is yet."

Cuddy heard House's cries of pain and her hatred for Lucas was rising to unfeasible levels when she saw blood rushing from House's head but managing to remain awake, "Right, where was I?"

Lucas turned back to Cuddy, "Oh yes, my proposition. It's simple really, choose me and we all live but you never see him again. " Lucas pointed to House, "Choose him and I'll make you watch him breathe his last breath."

House heard the words and caught Cuddy's eyes. He saw her choice written clearly on her face and House tried to shout but it became a whisper of his last strength, "Choose him…"

Lucas smiled, "See he is a genius. You, Rachel and me can carry on like nothing ever happened. We'll be a family again, like it was meant to be."

Cuddy stepped back and shook her head, "I…"

House stretched his leg out kicking the back of Lucas's leg. He turned and kicked House in the stomach causing Cuddy to cry out, "Stop it! Lucas please stop it! I'll choose you just don't hurt him!"

Lucas grabbed House's head, "Do you hear that? She chooses me."

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

"She's not lying to me." Lucas's face clenching, "Lisa loves me!"

"You nearly killed her daughter!" House smiled triumphantly, "And I saved her, she loves me so let her go. This is between me and you."

"You're right."

Cuddy was taken aback, "What! Lucas I've already chosen you just let him go!"

Lucas took her hand and led her outside of the house and tied her to the exterior of the car but Cuddy didn't make the task easy, "If you come out of that house and not him. I swear to God, I'll kill you myself, Luc."

Lucas laughed as he turned to enter the house, "I'll be back."

Cuddy let her head fall back against the car and then it clicked, once Lucas had disappeared from view Cuddy managed to maneuver inside her jean pocket pulling out her cell and calling Rory for back up.

* * *

_**A/N: What you think Good ( :] ) or bad ( :'[ ) I loved the series finale and was completely shocked and prepared for house to go back on drugs i guess the writers were feeling really nice so I'm back to writing anf I promise after the next chapter there is some really exciting huddy coming up. Thanks to all my previous reviewers love you all and please continue or I'll think you all hate me and will just continue with my other story Cry me a river.**_

_**PLEASE pwretty pwetty please review because all you girls love me :d you know you do :D**_

_**Gabe xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I'll be quick thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome, sorry i've delayed been on holiday to a few places, I went on a tour of the amazing country U.S.A. Loved it! Anyway I'm back and raring to go on this. BEWARE, it's pretty epic :D**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: House Of The Rising Sun

"_**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up."**_

"I realized something as Lisa was talking. You were right."

House lifted his head and laughed bitterly, "About what?"

Lucas sat in the leather armchair that was situated across from House's chained position, "I hurt the most important thing in Cuddy's life and I don't deserve her."

His face grew dark and sinister, "And neither do you."

"You think you're the judge of that. It's for her to decide not us."

Lucas shot to his feet still holding the gun in his hand, "You know what I hate about you?"

House stirred, "Please enlighten me."

"You had everything for years I wanted for years. The great job, devotion of Wilson's friendship and Cuddy, this beautiful specimen of a woman." Lucas's anger was increasing with every word simultaneously with his grip on the shotgun, "After everything you've done and all the misery you've caused, she would risk her life for you ten times over and that's not fair."

House lifted his head in a sad smile, "That's life."

"No," Lucas grabbed his jaw in his free hand, "I can't let you leave here." He released his hold and walked away with a familiar look in his eye. That look was last seen by Gregory House in John House, his father. It was an expression in Lucas's eyes that crippled House's emotions bringing him back, making him regress to a time when hopelessness and pain was all he knew. House closed his eyes; Lucas had the 'suicide' look on his features. His plan was simple, neither of them would leave and neither of them would have Cuddy. House's own words echoed in his ear, _that's life._

"You praying in there, Greg?"

It was the first touch of uncertainty in his voice and House had to try, "You want to kill me, and I get it but doing that what you're thinking of you're going to kill yourself too. Why? Why not just walk out of here right now?"

Lucas's hand gripped the gun so hard his knuckles turned white with the pressure and he sat across from him, "I know what you're doing but I have nothing to loose now because you have it all. A world without me won't change a thing."

Silence settled in, aside from the rhythm from Lucas impatiently tapping the shotgun against the cold concrete flooring, "A world without Gregory House, now there's a different story." House noted his confidence was returning, "No miracle resolutions to impossible medical conundrums. Now that's a shame, think of all the lives you save. How would I possibly live with myself?"

Lucas stood up, the darkness of the basement cloaking him in shadow, "Well, I think the impossibility of there being a Mrs. Lisa House or little House's running around in the world will suit me fine in hell."

Lucas reached behind him and revealed a can of petrol fuel, "I came prepared for this situation. I only wish Lisa could see you scream for mercy as you get what you deserve but then again, it's not just Lisa I'll be taking you from is it? Rene and Syd, though I don't think Rene's going to last much longer."

House's face was that of realization and anger. His hands pulled at the restrictions as hard as he could muster, "You bastard! You beat her up didn't you! God, why didn't I see it before? You planned the whole thing, meaning bringing me here, taking me making Cuddy choose me so that you had a 'legit' reason to kill us both!"

Lucas only laughed throwing petrol all over House, "You figured me out."

House could feel the last strength inside him fail as the fuel stuck to his skin angering his bleeding wounds. House's eyelids closed, his life was flashing before his eyes. Rory, Rene, Sydney, Wilson and Cuddy. Those were the people that he was leaving, the sister he'd only just re-discovered, the mother of his child dying in a hospital, his daughter loosing both her parents, his best friend but most tragic to House was leaving Cuddy. They'd survived everything but this man whom he'd reached out to once for friendship could cost him everything.

"I've not even begun to scratch the surface with you, Lucas." House shot back spitting out blood seeping into his mouth, "You think you know who I am but you haven't got any idea of the life I've led. You? I don't think even I, the man with a life that is worthy of a Shakespearian tragedy, want to know what happened to you." House pulled at his restraints, "Did daddy hurt you?" He shook his head mockingly, "No, it's not that. You're seeking the love of a woman who was never free to give it to you. It was mommy wasn't it Luc? What she didn't love you enough is that it?" House laughed bitterly, "You're pathetic."

Lucas leapt to House's resting place smacking his foot directly into the doctors stomach before grabbing his jaw tightly, "Don't you dare psych me, House. This isn't you're stage it's mine." He released him, "You've always had centre stage. Now it's my time to shine and you're not taking that from me as well."

Lucas pulled a lighter from his pocket and sat down in the chair across the room. House's father's chair, his last surviving possession from that time. Lucas leaned back in the chair repeatedly lighting the naked flame making House's anxiety sky rocket inside his mind, "Think about what you're doing, Lucas. Neither of us wants to die."

Lucas laughed, "How do you know what I want?" He moved forward slightly in the chair, "I know you're whole story, House and I have to say it is a riveting read. The finale, I have to say, is a fitting end for such a damned man."

House closed his eyes knowing Lucas's monologue wasn't going to end soon but his mind was not inside that forsaken room any longer. It had risen to be with Cuddy, to try and feel her, will her to do something. Something like she had always done for him. House had his own angel looking out for him though he didn't believe in God, he had faith in her. If Cuddy couldn't find a way out of this…it wasn't meant to be and House would embrace his death at the hands of a man so similar to his own father.

"Born in New Orleans, moving all the time, never having a home until you returned to this satanic city from whence you were spawned." Lucas was enjoying himself, "Tell me, when he beat you did you cry?" He closed his eyes imagining the situation, "I bet you didn't. You're a suffer in silence sort of a man aren't you but when it was you're sister or your own mother…the rage. The excruciating rage. It made you want to kill him."

Lucas stood and moved over to kneel before House wetting his trousers with the fuel he'd poured earlier, "So they got out but you stayed behind not out of sacrifice, no. You were very selfish even then. You wanted to kill him…and you tried."

Lucas laughed bringing House back into the room; "I want to know one last thing, before we both die."

House sighed in defeat, "What's the point in asking? You can already recite my history better than I can."

"I'm trying to understand the enemy." Lucas gripped his shoulders tightly making him face his killer, "Why did you save him?" He paused, "You set the house alight with him inside, tied to the radiator after you **_beat _**him almost to death! Why did you risk your own life for the man that destroyed you're family?"

House looked Lucas directly in the eyes seeing momentarily the same eyes of half a lifetime ago. When a younger House was the captor and John House his prisoner. The same look of hatred and that grotesque demonic quality that House himself had. He took a deep breath and gently shook his head before averting his gaze from his captor's stare, "I couldn't let him win…If I killed him then I'd become him. I'd have become the very thing I'd hated and wanted dead. Either way I lost."

There was a moment, even if it was only for a single second, that House believed Lucas had understood what he'd said. The gravity of his confession could have brought him to his senses, "There's still a way out of here."

Lucas stood bringing the lighter back to his front, illuminating the terrifying look on his face, "We're not the same, House. Not everyone can bring themselves back from the edge…"

"You're wrong."

He smiled, "It doesn't matter now."

Lucas moved over to where he'd placed his shotgun down, "As much as I would like to watch you die being burnt alive isn't a fitting end for the criminal mind of our time." Lucas sat himself down in front of House, "I need a much more dramatic but quick death."

House saw Lucas prop the gun up against his chest before throwing the lighter into the corner setting a light to his father's chair, "Dosvidanya, House ."

* * *

Cooper and Wilson were convinced they were retrieving dead bodies from House's childhood home but as they pulled up Cuddy was screaming at them. Part of the house was on fire, when they got themselves out of the car Cuddy's desperate shouts pulling against her restraints scared them all, "HE'S INSIDE! THERE WAS A GUN SHOT! PLEASE GET HIM OUT!"

Cooper ran inside and so did Wilson regardless of the risk to them. The house, which had already been devastated by a fire, was relighting rapidly and the source was the basement. With jackets over they're mouths as protection from the gases Cooper and Wilson broke into the basement to find House. He was conscious but simply staring at something on him. As Cooper got closer he could see it was Lucas, though a gun shot to the face rendered him unrecognizable, he was the only other person here aside from Cuddy and House.

"House, where going to get you out of here!"

Cooper shouted but he received no reply or acknowledgement he'd even heard or seen them enter the room. House's face was black aside from the wound of his head oozing pure crimson liquid but it was also coated with another. Lucas. House was covered in Lucas's blood and tissue from the gunshot being so close. As Wilson was working on the restraints Cooper dragged Lucas's body from House's lap. Wilson managed to free him from his shackles but Cooper and he had to drag House through the burning building to freedom.

Cuddy screamed as she saw House but there was still nothing. The Dean had previously been released, so she ran to him as fast as her legs would carry her to where Cooper and Wilson had placed him on the ground. House's eyes were fixated with a look of unadulterated terror that Cuddy had never seen before. It instilled fear into her very soul, it was a look that would haunt her dreams for eternity.

"GET A MEDIC!"

Cuddy tried to get House's attention, "House! Greg! Look at me! For Gods sake, House!"

She turned to the two men who's seen Lucas's lair and the state of the man as they rescued House, "He's in shock. What did you see in there?"

Eye line was avoided but Cuddy pressed Wilson, "James! This is important! What did he do to him?"

Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder as medics ran to House and treated him, "Lucas…before he set the house alight…"

"Spit it out, Wilson!"

Wilson took a deep breath, "He sat in front of House and shot himself with the shot gun." He struggled to describe the situation without wanting to vomit, "You couldn't even recognize him…Lisa. No wonder he's in shock."

The paramedics took House on a stretcher quickly without allowing Cuddy to jump into the back. There wasn't time. Firefighters fought the blaze and they headed to the cars, "Lucas is dead."

Cuddy leaned against the bonnet of her rental car, "He'll never be dead. That's why he did it." She ran a hand through her hair, "House has over come so much but this is big, James." Cuddy shook her head and noticed House's sisters absence, "Where's Rory?"

Wilson motioned for Cuddy to get inside the car and he placed himself in the passengers seat, "There was a development with Rene. Rory went to…check it out."

Cuddy furrowed her brow jadedly, "What now?"

"She's dead."

* * *

_**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE, and a chapter of CMAR is coming up soon and this one within a week so be on the look out :D Fitting end to Lucas and yes this time Lucas is dead! Will House ever be the same again? Plus the mother of his child is dead! Adding insult to injury? How injured is House? Find out next week on CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING :D**_

_**REVIEW because you're all awesome :D**_


End file.
